randy cunningham: 11th grade ninja
by Shadow Rider-F17
Summary: It's been 3 years. Randy's been in tough fights,but nothing prepared the lone,young hero for this;As the final battle approaches,new enemies rise and the danger grows:From a new kind of Stank-Monsters,to an 800 year old organization planing to erase The Ninja for good.Will Randy be able to end this eternal struggle against the forces of Evil? Rated T for swearing, gore and deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Man, it's been long since I posted a rc9g fanfic, but I'm back, and this time I'm bringing you a whole new AU series full of new villains, action and one heck of an adventure. Enjoy! **

**I DON'T OWN RC9GN, OR ANY OTHER THING REFERED TO IN THIS FANFIC.**

**Chapter one: rise of the tenth norisu**

Randy Cunningham was fighting against the sorcerer in the wrecked cities of Norisville. Randy was wearing a new ninja suit, it was a trench coat with strips filled with Japanese letters all over his body, a hood that resembled the tengu, ninja weapons all over his body, pieces of samurai's armor and even his sword seemed different. The sorcerer's coat was restored and it looked like it was 800 years ago. The sorcerer blasted Randy through a building, but Randy did a backflip in the air and landed on his feet. Randy charged towards the sorcerer and prepared to slash him with his sword, but the sorcerer crystalized some stank into a blade and parried his attack, setting off his sword and kicking the ninja into a wall. Buried under the bricks and covered with blood, Randy watched helplessly as the sorcerer was about to deal the final blow. And then, he woke up. He was in the middle of math class with Miss Johnson. "I know my classes aren't the most entertaining, Mr. Cunningham, but can you PLEASE stay awake during them?!" he said, almost yelling. Behind Randy's back there were whispers and giggles, but he didn't put much attention into it, he was too busy worrying about that dream.

Randy was walking down the halls with his best friend Howard Weinerman, whom surprisingly got taller and built up since the last few years, probably because of his girlfriend Morgan "relax buddy, it's just a stupid dream, don't worry your ass about it, and even if it was true, you've become WAY stronger than when we were juniors" said Howard, but it didn't calm down Randy "ok, first of all, the sorcerer and his monsters have grown stronger too, second of all, it's not a dream, it's a damn nightmare, and I'm having it for weeks, what if the sorcerer comes out? What if I lose to him?! What if-" but he got cut by Howard, who slapped him in the face "snap out of it! You're losing your mind, bro! Now, we're going to the cafeteria to eat delicious pizza on Friday and we will enjoy it, got it?" Randy smiled. Even though he was a lone son, he felt like Howard was his true brother; he always cheered him and even though he has the biggest mouth in Norisville, he never told anyone about him being the ninja. He might sometimes be a shoob, but there's a reason he's his best friend. "Ok, in that case, let's see who's going to eat the most slices of pizza!" said Randy "race ya there" said Howard and both friends ran towards the cafeteria.

It's been three years since Randy got the job of being Norisville's protector. Now at the age of seventeen, he improved his ninja skills, learned more and more from the nomicon and even matured-a little-he was stronger than ever. But one thing bothered him.

The final battle.

At his first year as the ninja, it was told to him by the nomicon that he will face the sorcerer in a great, last battle. At the first two years he didn't had much of a problem with it, but lately he keeps getting strange and scary visions of his final battle. Worried about the huge responsibility that fell into his hands and him not being strong enough, his mental state just kept going lower and lower, and if it wasn't for Howard he would've probably gone crazy by now. Randy didn't knew when this fight will happen exactly, or where, but his ninja sense of perception told him it will happen this semester. He had no doubt about it. He asked the nomicon about it, but no matter how many times he tried, it just wouldn't tell him anything. The nomicon, being a collection of all the previous ninjas' thoughts, memories and experiences, was the greatest source of knowledge, better than the best super computer, and smarter than the smartest person in the world, it probably already had a good idea about what is going to happen. This just increased Randy's worries.

Randy was fighting against Razzle Wellington, the president of the reptiles club, which got shot down by Slimovitz. Razzle's monster form resembled a huge snake with a spiked tail, a shell, ten clawed arms and an alligator's head. Razzle put his limbs inside his razor sharp shell and rolled in the ninja's direction. The ninja avoided him and the monster cut the principal's car, which of course, enraged him. The beast sended his large neck towards Randy, biting off his left arm with his huge jaws. Randy screamed in pain and hid in the bushes. As the monster continued rampaging, Randy wrapped his scarf tightly around what was left of his arm, stopping the bleeding and was trying to figure out what was his most valuable position "cmon, what he holds most dear…ninja stank vision" said Randy and his eyes turned red. He saw everything red besides the monster which was surrounded by a green aura. As he concentrated, he saw a dark green spot where all the stank concentrated on a snake watch "bingo" he said and jumped of the bushes "hey, scale face!" he yelled and the monster turned to him. The ninja charged to him with inhuman speed and so did the monster. He then slid under it and cut the watch with his sword, destanking the boy. As he turned back to normal, he smoked-bombed out before anyone could see his injury and reappeared on the roof of the school.

"Art of healing" said Randy and his hand began to glow as he put it on his shoulder. Soon, bones began to form, getting wrapped by nerves, veins, muscle fiber and getting covered in skin as his arm reformed again. Randy inspected his regrown arm with wide eyes "no matter how many times I use this, it never keeps from amazing me… if it wasn't for this skill people would've seen me getting injured and would have begun to wonder, or even worse, I would've stopped from being the ninja" but before he continued to talk a shuriken flew towards him, thanks to his ninja super hearing sense he avoided it by a bit. A group of people wearing suits similar to his appeared in front of him "ninja gang, what the juice!?" they attacked him, and even though the suit enhanced his abilities toa high level, he was too weak from the previous fight, and got kicked in the guts really hard. Randy fell exhausted to the floor and the last thing he saw was one of the ninjas' fist heading towards his face before everything went black.

Randy woke up in a lab, he was inside a glass container, electrodes were attached to his back. He suddenly realized something he reached to touch his face with his hands, but instead of feeling his soft skin he felt the ragged skin of his mask. He was relieved "what is this place…?" he asked himself he looked across the dark room filled with robotic parts, beaming red lights, and holograms showcasing his battles "well, whatever it is, I must get out of here" he said as he took of the weird device attached to him and the electrodes attached to his back and said "ninja shadow walk" but nothing happened "ninja tengu fireball" again, nothing "what the heck?" said Randy. He took out his sword and tried to break the glass, which was left without a scratch "don't even try, not even a tank can break through this glass" said a voice behind him. Randy turned around and saw a tall man wearing a mask and a lab coat "who…are…you?" said Randy "I'm the head researcher of S.W.O.R.D" "S.W.O.R.D, what the juice is that, and why none of my abilities work?" "S.W.O.R.D refers to 'Secret World ORganization of Destruction' and as for the reason why you can't use your abilities, it's because we've been sucking your inner energy for hours now, you can't use your abilities inside, unfortunately, we couldn't have your mask removed from your head" "destruction? Of what?" "-of you"…

Time passed, and Randy grew suspicious "why don't you guys kill me already?" the head scientist turned to him, and Randy could have sworn that he was grinning under that mask "because, eliminating you would be completely pointless if our master isn't here to witness your demise" "master? What kind of organization are you guys anyway?" "We're an 800 year old organization that was built by our master in order to destroy the ninjanomicon, the mask and the ninja himself, for 800 years we have observed previous ninjas fighting other enemies and learning from their mistakes, and now that the end comes near, we are finally ready to execute our top secret project 'ragnarok' , but since you're going to die anyway, it doesn't really matters…" "you seem to know quite a lot about the ninja, and from what I understood from your monolog, you aren't associated with McFist or the sorcerer, but why are you doing all this only to destroy me? And who's your master?" "-why don't you ask him by yourself? He'll come soon to end you anyways, besides, it's not like you're going anyway without your ninja abilities…"

Suddenly, an idea popped in Randy's head "you might have taken mi abilities, but not my SMOKEBOMB!" in a red cloud of smoke, Randy vanished from the glass container "like I would fall for that, check the top" he said to two techno-ninjas who just came in. they looked up carefully, but no sign of the ninja "he disappeared, boss" "-what?!" he said, but as the two turned around, the ninja appeared out of nowhere and knocked both of them unconscious with a double kick in their heads. "Impossible, you were supposed to be unable to use your abilities for hours!" "Ninja art of stealth isn't an ability, it's a skill" said randy as he grabbed a tube with his scarf and swung on top of it "get him!" said the scientist as a group of techno ninjas came in and threw laser rings at him. Randy managed to evade some, but one of the rings sliced his waist. Filled with pain, Randy bent from the burning feeling on his waist, allowing more rings to cut him until he fell down to the floor. The techno ninjas surrounded him, and as one of them lifted his laser sword, Randy got a flashback of his terrible nightmare with the sorcerer "NO!" screamed Randy filled with fright as he pulled his hands forward and a dragon-like energy blast emerged from them, knocking all of his opponents down. Taking advantage of their confusion and temporal beat down, the ninja smoked bombed out and disappeared from their eyes "ninja!" yelled the scientist with his fists in the air.

As Randy came to Howard's house, they went to a bar and he told him everything that happened to him "whoa" said Howard "that sounds serious" "I know, right? Like I didn't had enough enemies anyway! But at least I learned that awesome dragon fist prime ninja used" "yeah yeah, let's focus on other things, like for example, how I beat your score at 'call of ninja!" but Randy wasn't in a good mood "what if more dangerous enemies appear? Will I be able to defeat them, or even stay alive?" he asked, deeply depressed, "of course you will, bro! You're Randy Cunningham; you beat McFist, the sorcerer and any other villain, monster or robot at regular basis! You'll be just fine. Trust me." Randy got cheered up and said: "you're right! I'm unstoppable! If anyone basis facesme, then I say: bring it!" "Now that's the Cunningham I know! What do you say we hit the city tonight and find you a date?" "Are you seriously gonna keep that up? I'm the ninja, I don't do dates" "I'm just saying that you're way too serious lately and you could use a girlfriend in times like these" said Howard grinning. And they both kept talking and joking all day long.

Meanwhile, at S.W.O.R.D labs:

"Master, you came sooner than I expected" said the scientist as a shadowy figure passed him and investigated the destruction in front of him "he escaped after all. Impressive, very impressive. You, however, failed me, you better have an excuse for me not to kill you" "of course master, look" he said as he took off his coat a test tube with red liquid in it "blood?" asked the figure "yes sir, although it wasn't enough to get the full result, we did managed to extract a decent amount of DNA out of this sample, and by using some advanced cybernetics and stank energy, we managed to re-start project ragnarok" he said as hundreds of green containments lit up. The light then revealed the figure to be a grown man with rotten flesh, a torn-up ninja suit with black and green colors, a mechanic suit and glowing green tubes around his body all connected to his chest, where a sorcerer's ball was glowing brightly "excellent. Soon, I will get my revenge" and by that, he began to laugh maniacally.

**So, how was that? Please review what you think below. Until next time. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: roses have thorns part I

**Hello, rc9gn fans! I'm back again with the second chapter of "Randy Cunningham: 11****th**** grade ninja". Enjoy!**

**Chapter two: roses have thorns, part I**

It was hell.

The skies were green. Red lightning hit the ground. From a tear in the sky a swarm invaded, made out of tens and thousands of creatures from the land of shadows. While some of the creatures resembled creatures from the Japanese folklore, some were creatures so deformed, so disgusting, so terrifying, that they wouldn't appear in the craziest dreams of the biggest psycho on earth.

Windows shattered in five different streets from the sounds of the impact between the ninja and the sorcerer's blades. It was a dance of green, black, blue and red as blood got splattered from both sides with every slash. "This gonna be so much fun bro" said the messenger which was holding two double barreled shotguns and a weaponized utility belt "you got that right" said Mr. S ward Smith inside a mech suit with the familiar number 9 on it. On the head of the swarm, riding a creature that looked like a mixture between a bee, a snake and a spider, was evil Julian, covered with a white coat and the sorceress' pearls on his hand. As he spotted both men, he pointed his empty hand at them and yelled "crush them!". In an instant, a group of monsters flew at them; the messenger lifted both barrels of his shotguns at the same time loading them, while Mr. S was charging his heat searching missiles. The creatures came closer and closer, both men ran towards them, and as they both charged….

A ring was heard.

Randy woke up from yet another cryptic dream. He looked at the clock next his bed which pointed 6:30 AM "ohhh, damn it" said Randy as he fell on his back, frustrated. Randy's mom and dad were at the entrance to their house, ready to leave. Randy's mom was kneeling next to him "remember to brush your teeth, money for food is on the top desk, and-" "-come on, Margaret, we will miss the flight" he looked at his sad wife, sighed and said "he'll be just fine, woman, our Randy is a grown man now (sadly even his lazy friend has a girlfriend now) it'll be alright" "guess you're right" she said, giving up "great. Now let's go! I've been planning this vacation ever since Randy was fifteen". After separating from his parents and saying goodbye for the ninth time to his mom, Randy closed the door slowly, went quietly to his room, and celebrated like he never did in his whole life. Why? Well, first of all, he wasn't completely alone in his house since he was seven, and second of all, his parents' timing couldn't be more perfect; Randy knew that the guys who kidnapped him didn't managed to discover his identity thanks to the suit, but he knew that he probably won't have that luck next time, not even mentioning the final battle which only came closer and closer, if something was to happen to his parents because of him, Randy would kill himself, but since they are traveling to the other side of the globe, and won't be back in two whole months, he was the happiest man in the world.

The next day went really good for Randy; he and Howard almost blew the lab at science class, later, with Bucky and Dave, they pranked Doug dressing Dave's cat as a zombie and switching his colon with tuna juice, and after school, Randy and Howard taked snapshots of Pr. Slimovitz in his baby cowboy suit, and put some posters of him in a disturbed Heidi's room. Even Randy's job as the ninja was easy, since there was no sign of the crazy techno ninjas and the mad masked scientist who kidnapped him, the only thing he had to worry about was McFist and the stanked students, which wasn't much of a problem for him, since less and less students became stanked because most of them learned to overcome their mental weaknesses (except for Bucky, who just kept getting stanked no matter what), and as for McFist, he never succeeded in capturing the ninja all these years, so he could line him up as a major threat.

Everything went just perfect.

Until….

Randy and Howard were hanging out in the cafeteria floor of Norisville's brand new mall, which was as tall from underground to the top as two McFist pyramids. Randy mas eating a McbigMac with three rolls, two burgers, extra pickles and extra cheese while Howard was eating a whole Mcdominos pizza with peperoni and olives "seriously, Cunningham? Why don't you find yourself a girlfriend already? We're juniors, for fuck's sake!" said Howard rolling two slices of pizza and stuffing them in his mouth "Now you sound like my dad. Boy, I was happy when he and mom left…." Replied Randy, annoyed "then tell me, why don't you avoid having relationship?" asked him Howard "huh?" said Randy "don't 'huh?' me. It's pretty clear to me that you didn't want a relationship with any of the girls you met; you even rejected the hot girls that asked you. Why?" "Why don't you just fuck of my business, ok?" "I'm just saying that if you don't have any relationship with any girl that goes beyond the friend zone, you'll end up single for life, and won't have a family" "I prefer to end single than to end up like you" "say what?" said Howard "oh, don't so innocent, you used to be the lazy, irresponsible, fat kid that broke records with his scores in every subject, and look at you now; the mature, working out, popular Howard, I mean, look at you, you have freaking abs! What happened to my bro? What did this whole dating thing did to you?" "Nothing happened to me, and you're being dishonest with your bro, so spill it out!" "You're the dishonest here!" "That doesn't make any sense!" "Shut up already!" said Randy and took a deep, slow sip from his drink. Howard crossed his arms annoyed and looked to the side, seeing Morgan, Debbie, Heidi and Theresa walking towards the Asian food restaurant. Howard smiled and winked to Morgan, which smiled to him, and spotted Theresa, which was looking at Randy.

Suddenly, an idea came to Howard's mind "hey, why don't you ask Theresa out? You like her, and it's pretty obvious she likes you too…" Randy spitted all the juice he drank on his friend, almost chocked, and said: "whaaat? No! Where did you got that idea?" "Stop screwing around, Cunningham" "why don't you just…!"

On the other side of the hall, the girls could hear the boys' blurry argument "they will never change, will they?" said Debbie "you got that right, especially that Mandy" "Randy!" said everyone in unision, whether it was a joke or not, Heidi forgetting Randy's name was something tha came to annoy even Debbie "ok, ok, but seriously now, I don't understand what you see at my retarded little brother…" said Heidi "he's not that bad" said Morgan "he can be quite considerate when it counts, and he's ridiculously loyal, also don't forget that he's a chess champion that beat Debbie the shredder' Kang" "pfff, 34 out of 63 times" said Debbie "anyway, you need brains to play that game." "What about Randy?" asked Theresa, and the girls looked at her with disappointed looks "what?" "Girl, don't you think you're going too far with your crush n him?" asked her Morgan "why do you even like Andy?" asked Heidi "now that you mention it, you didn't even told me, and I'm your first friend" said Debbie, causing all the girls to look once again at the nervous Theresa "I-I don't don't wanna talk about it" "oh, now you HAVE to tell us" said an interested Heidi "no!" said Theresa "ahhh, please?" asked Debbie with big eyes "please?" followed her Heidi and Morgan "fine…" said a docile Theresa.

"Why I like Randy…it's because he's my 'ninja'…"

Ten years ago…

A 6 year old Theresa fowler was walking down the streets of her new home city. Since she was naturally shy and easily flustered, she didn't have any friends by now. She walked alone until she reached the edge of the swamp and heard a meow "huh?" Theresa looked around her and eventually looked up and spotted a scared black cat on top of the pine tree near her "oh no!" said Theresa "maybe I should call the fireman" but she didn't have a phone "anyone can help?" she yelled around but there was no one nearby. Eventually, Theresa decided to climb up there herself, she slowly but safely got to the top of the pine, and crawled the branch until she reached the cat, which she noticed had a strange red mark on him that resembled a 9 "cool" she said, but then she slipped from the branch "whoa!" Theresa managed to grab hold of another branch of the tree, and the cat which slipped from her hands, began to run down the tree in a zig zag until landed on the ground safely and ran into the swamp "wait! Um…." The poor Theresa was frightened, "help! Somebody! Please…" tears began to drop from her eyes. Luckily for her, a kid was waiting nearby to his friend, who was late as usual, and when he heard the crying, he wandered around until he saw Theresa up on the tree "hey, girl! What are you doing over there? Even I know it's dangerous" Theresa just couldn't began to lose hold on the branch in both her hands, so she yelled "help!" with all her voice "ok, ok, I'm coming up" he said as he began to climb up fast until he reached her "give me your hand" Theresa nodded wildly, she was too afraid to do it "come on, trust me. Give me your hand…" she slowly let out her right hand towards him, but before she could grab his hand, she slipped off, but he caught her hand at time. The kid put Theresa's hand around her neck "hold tight" he said. They slowly went down the pine until they reached the ground "thanks…" she said, tears still on her eyes "no problem, call me Randy" "ok, Randy" she said "let's be friends, ok" said Randy smiling "alright" she said, her face lighting up a bit and then she began walking back home "see ya!" she said waving to Randy, which waved back. What both of them didn't notice was that the cat that was watching them all the time turned into a man dressed like a cowboy which was smiling at Randy "so, how it went?" behind him, appeared an Afro-American guy which was wearing sun glasses and a smelting mask and apron "well it didn't went as expected, that girl appeared out of nowhere, but at least I'm sure now; that kid has what it takes to be the ninja when he turns 14" "the nomicon just can't be wrong, can he?" asked the Afro-American with a sarcastic smile on his face "nope. Let's head back Smith" said the cowboy guy.

"Awww!" said the girls in unision after Theresa finished her story "that sounded just like a fairy tale!" said Heidi "that is sooo cute!" exclaimed Debbie "I almost cried…almost" said Morgan "great, so now that I told you my private secret against my will, can we PLEASE go back to eat?" "Uh-uh, you got to ask him out" said Morgan shaking her finger and moving her head from side to side "what?!" said a shocked Theresa "yup. You know he won't stay single forever, even Buck's dating flute girl now (don't tell him I told you, I'll post it on the blog next week)" said Heidi "come on, Theresa, don't do it for us, do it for us, do it for yourself" said Debbie. Theresa was looking at the girls moving their arms in a 'do it, do it' move, and eventually surrendered, but not because of social pressure, but because she knew they were right, it's been years and she didn't do a thing about her crush on him, so she stood up, and went towards Randy's table while the girls were cheering her.

"….Shut up!" Said Randy "…why don't you shut up?" said Howard, but shut himself and a grin was sneaking n his face as he saw Theresa behind him and moving next to Randy "uhhh…Randy?" she said "what?" asked her Randy "can I… ask you…something" said Theresa, struggling against her shyness and embarrassment "sure why not…" said Randy, but his eyes immediately widened in fear as he realized what was the look on her eyes; it was a shy and nervous look, yet with a spark of excitement and hope. Yes, it was a look he knew too well.

It was the look of a girl who wanted to ask him out.

He needed to act quickly "look, a giant robot!" he said pointing behind her, but got shocked immediately when he realized it was no joke. A giant McFist robot broke through the wall and was rampaging "quick, let's go Theresa" "huh?" he said as he grabbed the hand of the flustered Theresa and began to ran towards the exit, but before they could escape, the robot hit the wall, and the roof fell down, splitting between Randy to Howard and Theresa "what're we gonna do now, Cunningham?" asked Howard through a hole in the pile "stay there, I'll get help" he said and vanished "Smokebomb!" the ninja appeared next to them "ninja, you have to get us out of here!" said Theresa "don't worry, I will, but first I must take him out" he said pointing at the robot which noticed the ninja and grabbed him from the other edge of the building and smashed him on the wall. The ninja and the robot engaged in a hard battle, during which the robot threw seismic grenades which missed the ninja, but hurt the building more and more, until the whole building began to tremble "what's going on?" asked Theresa as she and Howard tried to stand on her feet, suddenly, a huge crevice cut the whole building in half. Theresa and Howard both fell down. Theresa stared into the dark abyss as she fell, but got caught in time by Howard, which lifted her up enough so she can grab the edge of the crumbling floor next to him, and because of the constant trembling, all they could do was grab as tight as they could and hope for the best.

"Ok, that's it!" said the ninja as he saw his two best friends hanging for their lives; he sprinted towards the robot and jumped above him "ninja chain-scythe!" he threw his chain-scythe at the robot's head and tore it off in an instant, making him shut down. As he stood above them, Randy pulled his friend Howard and then reached his hand at Theresa "give me your hand!", but she closed her eyes and screamed screamed as the building trembled again "it's ok, trust me" when Theresa looked at the ninja, she saw six year old Randy pulling his hand towards her. She slowly reached her hand towards him, but before their hands touched, the floor she was holding of crumbled and she fell down "Theresa!" yelled Randy as he grabbed an iron bar with his scarf and dived in.

'Why do I like Randy…?'

A boulder fell on the iron bar and twisted it, forcing the ninja up.

'Because…he's my "ninja"'

A single tear came out of Theresa's eye while she fell towards the darkness. "Nooo!" screamed Randy as he watched Theresa disappear into the shadows. "I must get down there" said trying to jump off, but got stopped by Howard "let me go! She might still be alive" "she fell from 200 meters, there's no way she survived!" said Howard with a painful look "we must get out of here…" and the ninja helped the injured Howard out.

In a dark place underground, Theresa fell down without getting smashed on the ground, but instead she got impaled by tall iron bars on her shoulder, stomach and legs. She coughed blood.

'Is this how I die?' she thought to herself, trying to stay awake. She saw her entire life in front of her and every opportunity she had to ask Randy out, and also the time he saved her.

'Guess I just didn't had luck this time' thought Theresa releasing a single laugh, but then crying silently. Bloody tears running down her cheeks "I'm sorry Randy…I'm sorry girls…I'm sorry everyone". From deep under the ground a wicked smile shined in the darkness "what's this? Sadness? Anguish? Despair? This is perfect!" a green ball of smoke was formed in the creature's hand, and he send it through the pipes above him. Meanwhile, above Theresa's dying body, a crack on the wall revealed a dusty sorcerer's ball, which began to roll and then fall towards her. Theresa's last breath, the ball touching her chest, and the green smoke engulfing her, it all seemed to happen in the same split of a second. Everything was silent, but suddenly, a green light beamed in the darkness, revealing Theresa's silhouette which was twisting and deforming, getting covered by octopus-like arms that grew from her back.

Everything went dark again, but a single evil laugh could be heard across the night.

**Well, that's it for now. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: roses have thorns part II

**Hey people, was'up? I'm back with the second part of the second episode in my new fanfiction. I'm re-starting with a new rc9gn AU. Hope you guys like it. PM me or just comment your questions and opinions and I'll make sure to answer. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Chapter two- roses have thorns part II**

**Months ago:**

Deep inside the nomicon, on a distant corner of the hall containing the forbidden knowledge of the shadow warrior, a single golden bottle which looked like the ninja cracked up, and orange fog crawled out of it, slowly turning into an orange and black creature which resembled the ninja sit a lot- the Halloweenja suit. "Argh hisss, burgh" **'I am finally free of that prison' he thought to himself, unable to speak 'now I need to find a way out of this stupid book' **the Halloweenja suit traveled across ancient villages, empty voids with nothing but sacred stones and broken dragon sculptures, vast fields, jungles and even snowy mountains **'damn it! Does this place have no end?!' **the Halloweenja suit kept traveling until it reached to what seemed to be an iron temple over a solid rock in the middle of a volcano. The suit was smart enough to know that whatever was there, it was extremely dangerous and beyond his power, but his curiosity overpowered it's fear; if it was that dangerous, why not simply put it in the hall where they put the suit? The suit stepped on a platform at the edge of the volcano, broke it with his leg and then used the same leg to push itself from the edge towards the center. As it came to the center, the suit entered the mysterious temple. It was a weird place; it was one large hall, the place itself was extremely cold, the roof was so high you couldn't see it and it the middle of the room stood a big iron container with dragon scale chains, tengu knives, sacred ninja scrolls and every single spell in the book. **'Something's wrong, why did the ninja-nomicon put** **so much effort in consealing whatever the hell's inside, if it can just keep it inside in case it escapes that container?'** suddenly the suit realized just how dumb it sounded, as it tried to escape itself from this unbreakable jail. Realizing how hopeless the situation really was for him, the Halloweenja suit began to turn around and keep wandering across the endless world between the pages of the nomicon, when an idea flashed inside his mind "grrr?" **'Wait a second…there really is no physical escape from the nomicon, but the book spent a lot effort in guarding this mysterious object/person inside…cold it be that it's even stronger than the nomicon? This might be my ticket out!' **the ninja suit rushed towards the container and pulled the tengu knives and the other charms with much effort, then it made b lack and orange shadows blaze across his arms and it morphed it's fingers into claws it used to shred the scrolls to pieces, and then he morphed his left hand into an axe, which he used to cut down the lock. The door opened up a bit with a 'screeeeek' sound, the suit forcefully opened the door entirely and slowly entered inside **'nothing? What a disappointment…' **suddenly, a pair of red eyes began to shine from the darkness **'wait, what's…whoa! AAAAAHHHHH!'. **A huge squeak could be heard from the volcano, as if a thousand mice were stepped on at the same time.

**Back to the present:**

Heavy rain was falling down from the sky.

It was as if the world knew about the tragedy that happened yesterday. After Theresa died, the entire town gathered in McFist's industries for the funeral. Since the ninja guarded the town from monsters, robots and other types of danger extremely good for almost a millennium, the injured in Norisville decreased incredibly and the death cases were a thing of the past, that was, until now. With the death of Theresa, people not only mourned her, but also got a strong reminder that they aren't unkillable. Everyone was there; from the friends and family of Theresa, to McFist himself, which got sued by the Fowlers' lawyer and was forced to participate because the robot was revealed to be his, which he responded by saying it was a "prototype security bot". Everyone was present besides two people, the ninja and Randy, but people could have guessed that already, but not because they elated them somehow, as a matter of fact, up until today the people of Norisville were too smart to notice the connection between them **I mean, seriously, catfish booray and** **Mc Antfee were the only ones to realize the ninja's identity. **No, there was another reason why they wouldn't show up: as the ninja who guarded the town and kept its people safe for 800 years, they could imagine how hard it was for him to lose a person's life for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. As for Randy, the rumor spread and people were told that Theresa asked him out the day she died, who knows what that young and innocent mind is being put through by now.

As for Randy himself, he was sitting in his bed in a dark room the whole time, grabbing his knees with the eyes of a mad person. He was completely pale and seemed like he was daydreaming, but instead of having a nice dream, he was having a nightmare. His friend Howard came to his house to cheer him up. At first he hesitated, but he then rang the bell "come in" answered a hollow, almost robotic voice from the other side. Howard knew Randy for his whole life, so he could easily sense the pain in his indifferent voice, but he never sensed THAT much pain. With deep sorrow he entered Randy house and went upstairs and into his room "Cunningham?" he asked as he looked at Randy. Randy turned his head towards him and his blank expression switched into an angry face "what? You're here to keep nagging and telling me I liked Theresa? Well, guess what? I DID like her, a lot, happy now…?" "No, I'm not, I'm just here to tell you that it's ok, Cunningham" "OK?!" Randy's angry face turned rage full as he jumped of his bed, grabbed Howard by his shirt and slammed his back on the wall "how can it be okay… when just the thought I let her die, that she died because of me, that I killed…!" Randy couldn't bear the urge to puke and he ran to the bathroom and bent on the toilet as he released the pasta he ate for breakfast. Howard slowly followed him to the bathroom, and when he entered, Randy which was lying near the toilet, turned to him with dead eyes "it's not ok that such a girl died for no reason, such a girl with pure heart, hopes and dreams, simply vanished from the world because I wasn't strong enough.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" yelled Randy with a grumpy voice. "Pizza delivery" said an unclear voice from beyond the entrance door "seriously? You ordered pizza!?" said Randy as he headed towards the door "no, I-" said Howard following Randy but he shut when he saw and extremely weird look, weird even for Norisville; outside of the door, stood six teenagers with suits that resembled Randy's, but with a couple of differences: first, they were green and black, instead of black and red, and second of all, they seemed to be bonded with high tech like the suits of the techno ninjas, but instead of having laser rings and static gloves, they had prosthetic bio-mechanic limbs in different amounts and places "what the ju-" began to say Randy, but stopped as the guy in the middle which seemed to be their leader, wearing mechanic shoulder pads and a utility belt with the number 6 on it, kicked him on the wall, Randy responded quickly: in an instant, he put on the suit, grabbed Howard and jumped of the window in the living room towards the backyard, but as they landed, a now clear and familiar voice behind him said "what took you so long?". As they turned, they saw the weird group of ninja-cyborg-like guys near a tree, looking like they were just cheeling out "who are you people?" asked the angry Randy, he has had enough out of villains "what, you haven't figured out yet? Here, maybe this will give you a hint…" said the leader as he took one step forward and took out his mask, revealing a face Randy never thought he would see anywhere but in a mirror r his family album. His face looked just like Randy's, but with a white Mohawk with purple streaks and a metallic eye patch on his left eye with a Chinese dragon carved into it "what?" said Randy, as the others took of their masks, they too seemed to have faces similar to Randy's, yet not as realistic as their leaders, which even his body seemed more human, aside from his right leg and left arm; one of them had shaved red hair and three quarters of his face resembled the cyborg from "exterminator", and other one which had his entire body robotic from the neck below, had a complete head which looked just like Randy's, but was blank and staring into the space like a 1 year old baby which never even spoke a single word.

"Who…no, what are you…?" said Randy pulling out his sword. "Well, since you're a dead person anyway, and you lost a precious friend, I guess we can tell you to relieve: we are clones made from the DNA that was on the blood you spilled all over the lab, but since the sample wasn't complete, and modern biology didn't advance too far, the results were incomplete, random formed clones that missed limbs, organs, and most of all-your memories. But thanks to modern bio-mechanics and black stank magic, our boss was able to create cybernetic clones of the ninja with all of his abilities and improved physics and mentalists. You see, I was chosen to lead this assassination squad because I was the closest thing to a complete clone of you, both in body and mind. I know every single one of your moves and possess most of your memories, including your location and your family and relatives" he said with a grin that made Randy boil with anger "I'm like another version of you! But don't call me Randy, I hate that name, how about Max?" "I don't care how to call you…" said Randy as his sword began to shine red, as if it was reflecting his killing intent "…Because when I'm done with you, I'll make sure to send whatever remains back in a paper bag!" "Oooh, scary" said Max "attack". Randy hid behind a wall trying to get help from the Nomicon, but got discovered and blown away by a cyborg that turned his arm into a bazooka. The nomicon and Randy flew back into the backyard. Randy immediately charged in their direction. one of the cyborgs charged and began throwing laser rings out of his palm with a great fire rate. Randy could barely dodge them and even got scratched by a few. The cyborg's prosthetic eye wandered around widely. Suddenly he threw a laser ring at Randy, but it went slow enough for him to dodge it "is that the best you can?" but the tree behind him fell over him "uhh…" Randy moaned as he lifted himself out of the heavy log, but before he could do something, he was grabbed on the neck by the leader of the cyborgs "it all ends here, Randy, to bad tha-" but before he could finish his sentence, what seemed to be a vine penetrated his back and through his stomach, lifting him and sending him flying away through the north and west wall of the house. Randy, who fell down after Max was sent flying, forced his eyes to look at the entire stage.

In the middle, surrounded by cyborgs, stood a female figure with a suit made out of grapefruit vines used s threads, small studded armor pieces made out of wood, a spiky belt and a strap that came from her right side to her left shoulder with weird fruit-like plants growing out of it. "Kill her!" said a cyborg which only possessed an eye as a human part, with a robotic voice. But the figure already charged in, turned her hand into a bush and threw a storm of sharp leaves at them, killing two cyborgs that weren't fast enough to avoid the attack. Two cyborgs charged in enraged, but both got sliced up by the plant girl with a long leaf sword that came out of her upper wrist. The mouthless cyborg ran into side alley, but got cornered by the plant girl who cornered and slammed him against the wall; two vines extended out of her back and came close to his face. Two big lilies grew at their top "what the…" but he understood in a second as the lilies began to spin fast, like chainsaws.

A single head rolled down the road, spilling oil and blood. A young couple which noticed it released a huge scream that could be heard across the street.

As the plant girl approached the injured Randy, he asked: "why did you help me?" The girl's hand suddenly grew and stretched towards Randy. As it grabbed him and pulled him towards her, she said: "I just did it because they were in my way, I am going to be the one to kill you" her mask went down his eyes widened "no way, you're…" Randy was shocked to see the face behind it; her eyes were black with red pupils, her hair was black with three pink streaks, her ponytail stretched towards her waist and her voice was different, but her face stayed the same face "…Theresa?!"

On the other corner of Randy's house, Max laid on his face 'is this how I die? No Honking way! I can't die here…I CAN'T!' he lifted his head and saw the Nomicon open on the ground with his cover facing up "That's it! The nomicon!" he said as he forcefully crawled towards the book, leaving a trail of blood like a snail leaving a trail of mucus "almost…almost…" said Max as he approached the book. As he turned it around, his head fell down as he shloomped into the book, leaving his dying body behind. "Whoooaaa!" Max landed inside what seemed like a crevice similar to the Grand Canyon "this place is bigger than I expected…" "-what do we have here…?" said a voice behind him. As he turned around, he what seemed to be a version of Randy, but his right arm and left leg were made out of black and orange shadows and he wore what seemed to be an orange and black suit with a skull instead of a 9, and a hood "who are…no way, you're…NOMIRANDY!" "Oh…? So you know me…and you look like him, but definitely aren't. Interesting, I think you'll serve quite a meal" Max was scared by the weird pronouncement he made, whether it was literal or not, but he regained his guts and stood in fight position "I don't know what you mean, but I'm no one's 'meal'" he swapped his left hand with a laser blade and jumped towards him, but nomirandy inserted his right hand into his shadow and it came out a lot bigger from a shadow next to Max "what?" as the big hand turned into a fist, it punched him and sent him flying to the other edge, creating a huge crater at the crash site. Nomirandy's right arm extended into his back and a pair of shadow wings grew on his back. He slowly flied towards Max, and landed next to him "what…*cough,cough* is that power? It doesn't appear in my memories" "so I was right, you ARE some sort of copy possessing his memories. What's your name?" "Max…" said Max, knowing that this was the end of his short life "Max, uh? That's quite a cool name, and unlike the other creature, you stood up and fight, also you could probably give quite a fight if it wasn't for the element of surprise which gave me one heck of an advantage. Maybe I should take your name with your soul, you know, as a signal of respect…" said nomirandy as he approached him and his shadow covered the face of the frightened Max.

**That's it for now, see you guys in the next Saturday (probably), also for the "adventure time" fans, don't forget to check my other stories:**

**"****Finn the blood king"-complete.**

**"****Wild love"-complete.**

**"****The quest for the family tree"-ongoing.**


	4. Chapter 4: roses have thorns part III

**Hey people, welcome to the third part of this rc11gn called "roses have thorns". Enjoy and don't forget to comment your thoughts, questions and opinions. Now I will proceed to answer some of your questions and thoughts like a fellow author called nrbuer usually does (if you like adventure time, you're going to love his stories):**

**Or-Lan-do626: you got that right, that's what a true war hero's life looks like, that's why there's no difference between a hero and a psychopath's mentality.**

**Kitt rider: Theresa ist nicht ny eine der drei oben, denn die Sache ist, es ist nicht einmal mehr Theresa, starb sie. ich danke Ihnen für Ihre kontinuierliche Unterstützung, ich wirklich zu schätzen.**

**Nomi Norisu: thanks, bro, I hope so too but I'm not sure myself, because this isn't the Randy we know, it's an older version of him, that I made, and the thing with fiction characters is, that when you write them and describe their reactions and emotions, they slowly begin to grow life of their own, and your writing soon gets guided by the developed character.**

**Chapter four: roses have thorns part III**

Randy could barely move, Theresa's monster hard seemed to have an extremely strong grip "…Theresa!?" he yelled. Black stank emerged from her body as she gave him an evil smile. Suddenly, she began to laugh. "What's so funny?" asked Randy, afraid of the answer. "I'm not Theresa; she died, because of you. I'm just here to settle the score" she then turned her hand into a battle axe-like plant and almost slashed randy, but he released a bee-ball and the bees attacked her. She released Randy for a second and as a huge dionaea grew of her back and ate the bees, Randy was already gone. He snatched the nomicon out of Max's dead corpse and hid inside his house. "Ok, nomicon, can you please tell me what the juice happened to Theresa? She's a fucking villain now!" said Randy as he opened the nomicon and got shloomped in. as he fell inside, he stood up. Letters and images began to swirl in a pool in front of him: **"the legend says a similar event happened hundreds of years ago- a worker betrayed by his wife went to a walk filled with rage. **A man dressed like in the renaissance was seen on the pool walking and then kneeling and yelling something in a foreign language Randy couldn't understand **The sorcerer of course detected his vulnerability and send stank to him. Unbeknown to both men, an ancient purple ball that belonged to the sorceress was near. **As green stank approached the man from behind, a purple ball emerged from the river next to him. The man, probably thinking he could sell the mysterious shining orb and get rich so he could laugh at his ex-wife's face, reached towards the orb and the moment he touched it, the green stank touched him and the orb half submerged into the back of his hand, while the stank formed around him, bulking his body and creating a dark evil-looking armor with three Cerberus heads on his helmet and shoulder pads. An iron plate covered his face and only his purple shining eyes could be seen. "T**he man turned into a special type of creature called a 'half-stank'. When a person gets stanked, the stank inside of him temporary gives the now mindless beast an instinct based on his recent negative emotions that guides it towards chaos and destruction, but in the rare and almost impossible case that a person finds and touches an orb while getting stanked, not only the stank transforms him and gives him the wild 'stank instinct', but the incredible power of the orb turns him into the most powerful humanoid stank monster in existence and the enhancing powers of the orb also turns that instinct into a whole new consciousness that takes over both the body and the mind of its hostage, creating a new entity. After the man got half-stanked, the ninja tried to stop him, but failed. **The ninja appeared in front of the beast and fought him, but got overpowered and knocked down by the beast and its fire powers. "**Soon after he awoke, the ninja tried to stop the monster once again, but discovered to his surprise- and horror- that the man returned to normal and got arrested, only after it **killed** and burned to ashes his ex-wife and her new husband. **The ancient ninja came to the crime scene where the man was taken away and then spotted the shiny ball, but as he lifted it, the ball stopped shinning and turned into purple dust that began to swirl around the pool and change the image towards a scene that almost made him puke. He watched how Theresa died and how she was crying and got half-stanked a moment before she died

"I see…" said Randy, clenching his fists "…so Theresa really is gone, uh?" he said with a sad smile "I guess I really should die…" words formed in the air **the strong will to live is better than the desperate wish to die **"yeah, I guess you're right nomicon, I have a really important duty as the ninja, and I have a HUGE responsibility towards Norisville as well, that's why I have to defeat her!" Randy then cheered up and began to walk out, but before he exited the nomicon, he turned around and said "thanks" and went out. In another part of the nomicon, up in the sky, a village was floating on a clound. On its main building, I a huge hall, all of the ninjas were gathered in what seemed like an opera hall, except that in front, instead of a stage stood a scroll that was monitoring over everything that happened, and all of the ninjas were talking with each other. In the highest balcony, the first, second and third ninja were sitting down quietly, until the third ninja said: "the final battle, the third Norisu, and now this?! I hope Randy will be fine…" "Are you SURE this guy is the chosen one?" asked the second ninja to the first "yes. From the moment I saw him fighting the sorcerer with all his might, I knew he was the boy; with an untamable spirit and a strong resolve, with the lightning in his eyes and the fire in his heart, and with a pure soul that shines in the darkest places I knew it was him" and then he dropped his head "I just wish that he would understand me better…" "Well, we still have problems of our own, gentlemen…" said the third ninja. On the screen was Max **(the new name of nomirandy)**; he had two shredded scarfs wrapped around his neck, his right arm and left leg were like blazing black and orange shadows, while his left arm and right leg were cybernetic. He had a black hood on his head; his mouth was covered with a Japanese mask that resembled a Komainu**'s mouth and his left eye was covered with an electronic eye patch with a metallic plate that had a Japanese dragon carved on it. He stood on top of a huge Japanese dragon while leading a huge army of Yokai* towards the floating towards the floating village "Raise the walls! Summon sand soldiers and familiars! We cannot let them enter the town! We're in for a war…" said the first ninja towards the other ninjas.

Meanwhile, Randy shloomped out of the nomicon and appeared in front of the half stank "missed me?" he asked "pretty much, so I could do this!" she threw a bunch of sharp leaves towards Randy, but she was fighting a whole new ninja. Thanks to his super sight, he saw the leaves like it was slow-motion and dodged them with ease "you're in for a surprise! Tengu fire ball!" said the ninja as he threw a large fire ball at her but she made a flower shield on her arm that resisted the attack "what?" asked Randy in shock "you see, there are a couple of plants, like the magnolia grandiflora I have here, that can be a little bit resistant to fire, and thanks to my agro***-enchancing power, I can make them completely fire resistant. That kind of move is useless against me" she said and turned her lower arm into a giant cactus wrecking ball attached via plant chains to her upper arm. She threw her ball towards the ninja, but he avoided it and it hit Pr. Slimovitz whom happened to drive nearby and he flew with the car and crashed into a wall "not…again…" he said before he fainted. She continued attacking Randy until she smashed him into a tree "you're done for" she said as she took one of the fruit like objects that were growing of her strap and threw it towards Randy's chest, but he reacted just in time and prevented the hit in his chest with his leg but the girl said "it's useless" then the fruit suddenly began to dig into his leg. Randy cold feel its roots growing inside his veins. Bloody spikes emerged from his leg closer and closer towards the rest of his body, and Randy yelled in pain. He acted quickly and cut down his leg. He watched frightened as the roots reached the spot that Randy cut and began covering the leg, digesting it "I could have died such a horrible death…" said Randy to himself, terrorized of the idea. Randy grabbed an electro ball and threw it towards her. She was stunned enough time for him to recover completely his leg "just accept your fate Randy! You don't stand a chance!" "you…know my name?" "Yes. In her final moments, Theresa discovered your identity, and since I got her brain, I also possess some of her memories." "you know, I never got a hold of your name.." said Randy "Rose But it doesn't matters, you don't stand a chance against my power" "that's not true, because I finally discovered what THIS does!" he said taking a weird shaped weapon out of his suit -**first seen in "escape from detention island"-** "what's that?" she asked. Randy pressed a switch and the weapon began to transform; the blades turned and enlarged, pistons began to pop in and out of the guard and the teeth on the blade began to spin like chainsaw teeth "ninja chain-sword! Time to slice some weed!" said Randy and charged towards Rose. She tried to defend herself with her plant weapons but the ninja just chopped them all down. Eventually, Randy cornered Rose and pointed the blade of his chain-sword towards her chest "now tell me Rose: why do you wish to kill me that much? Do you work with the sorcerer? There's a bounty on me? Answer!" "You really don't know do you?" she asked with a cold tone "every living thing has a purpose: humans and animals reproduce, bacteria splits, parasites leech and so on. Once they complete the purpose they lived for, they perish. But I was never alive until now. After I gained consciousness from merging with Theresa's body, I also gained the ability to process things on the sub-conscious level, which allowed me to feel and have emotions, and the first thing I felt was sorrow and despair from realizing the agony of existing since creation. I wanted to die, but I couldn't, because even though I gained my own mind, I still wasn't truly 'alive'. I was a being with no purpose. I needed a purpose, so I decided to establish myself one" "and that purpose is…" "-that's right, to eliminate the one that caused all this, the one that got me scattered across Norisville, only for fate to merge me with this girl's body to bring me a life filled with despair, and since the first ninja is no more, I'll have to just be satisfied with destroying you…" and by that she released poisonous ivy powder out of her palm and blew it towards Randy's face. Randy got distracted for a moment and Rose charged towards him. He raised his sword but she jumped above him and landed on the house across the street "…and next time, I won't fail…" and by that she was gone.

Howard came out of an alley and came to Randy as he took off his mask "are you ok?" he asked "yeah, I'm fine, but I kind of feel bad for her" "um…didn't she tried to kill you just now?" "I know, I know but I can't help but feel sorry for her, I mean, didn't you heard her story? She might've tried to kill me, but I don't think she's necessarily evil; she's like a little child who got lost, and for fuck's sake she even wishes to die!" suddenly, Randy remembered what happened to the ball the ancient ninja lifted and the words from nomicon "That's it! Maybe I can convince her that life isn't so bad, if I could just show her how great it is to be alive, I could stop her from trying to kill me and she won't try other ways to suicide either!" "Well aren't you a saint, Cunningham?" said Howard sarcastically "shut up" said Randy as they walked home.

Meanwhile, at S.W.O.R.D headquarters:

"I'm sorry sir. The cybernetic ninjas were a complete failure, maybe we should- " "-what are you talking about? That was a complete success!" "Excuse me?" "True, the ninja cyborgs are all dead, but it's only because that plant girl came out of nowhere and took them by surprise. The ninja didn't stood a chance against those versions of him, and they were just 6 prototypes! Imagine what would happen against an army of 100 perfected versions of ninja cyborgs! Project Ragnarok is still on the run!" and he released an evil laugh as behind him, a hundred capsules filled with incomplete cyborgs lighten up.

**Well, what do you think about the episode?** **Comment below or just PM me and let me know. Until next time,bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Bruce Beek

**Hello everybody! Sorry for the huge delay, I had to prepare for an important test, but I'm back with a brand new chapter of Randy Cunningham: 11****th**** grade ninja. But first of all I would like to thank you guys for reading my story and favoring it, I think it's my most popular story so far, and as some of you already know, when I make a story and I doesn't goes well, I delete it, and I really deleted a lot of my stories. As for the comments and PM's you guys sent me:**

**Black Grim: gut, das ist wirklich traurig, ja, Theresa starb, aber da die Kugel verschmolzen mit ihrem Körper auf ihrem letzten Augenblick gelang es, ihren Körper zu sparen, da für sie Geist und Seele, sind sie für immer verloren und sind nicht in der Lage zurück zu bringen, weil Persönlichkeit eines Menschen wird von seinen eigenen Erinnerungen und Erfahrungen gemacht, und als Randy schon kennt, wenn er auf "Neustart" Theresa, es wäre einfach nicht dasselbe Theresa wir alle haben sich zu mögen. sorry, wenn die Übersetzung ist so schlecht, es ist nur, dass ich bin spanisch und ich bin mit Google Translate für diese.**

**Or-lan-do626: no, rose didn't got those negative feelings from Theresa, because first of all, she didn't merge with Theresa, she only merged with her body and took over her now reborn, empty mind. Every sane person would want to die if he were to gain consciousness and realize he existed in this world for an agonizing eternity, and so did that sorceress orb and the sorcerer's one, now going by the name Rose. As for the whole thing focusing on Randy, well that's just his destiny, and I'm planning on making it huge. **

**Delphigirl689: I understand your feelings, but she is gone, the moment she died and was revived, her mind got a 'restart' and turned blank, and the consciousness of Rose took over it, as for the art of healing, it won't do in this case, because though Theresa is gone, her body itself is still alive, breathing and feeling hunger, fatigue, pain, just like any other body, as for her mind, if you were to restore Theresa, it wouldn't be the same Theresa we all know and learned to like, because a person is made out of his memories, experiences and feelings, that person would look like her, but it won't be anything close to the original, like a kid who breaks a pot and then puts it together entirely twisted and spilling glue all over.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter five: Bruce Beek**

Everything went terrible in McFist industries, not only McFist was gravely sued for the death of Theresa Fowler, also angry people were protesting outside his house because after deep investigation, it turned out some of his creations were extremely deadly as well, like the mutagenic soopsickles exposed by Debbie Kang, whom really came to hate McFist after the death of her best friend. Meanwhile, the sorcerer himself was enraged on Hannibal and Viceroy "YOU USELESS IDIOTS! All this time you just kept failing me with your pathetic attempts to destroy the ninja…!" "Please, give us one more opportunity! Viceroy has a plan that will truly succeed (right, Viceroy?). Please one more chance!" said Hannibal kneeling and begging in front of the projection of the sorcerer on the communication device "I gave you WAY too many chances to redeem yourself, but as patient as I am, even I have my limits! The deal is over, McFist!" and by that the sorcerer's projection vanished in a green cloud "No!" said Hannibal McFist as he went behind the communication device and took out a dusty, weird looking mirror that was plugged to it "sir, I hate to admit failure more than anybody, but…I think it is over..." "It can't be over said McFist tightening his grip on the mirror "I got this in an old fair, ever since mi mid-twenties, it whispered me, showed me my biggest dreams, and after I developed this device to help me contact with the sorcerer, he told me he would grant me a power of my choice…it's not over! He is still alive! What to do? How can I get another chance? Answer me!" he said, punching the strange object and as it broke, a single golden clip fell down on the floor, it was surrounded in stank, as McFist lifted it, he began to tremble "sir? Hannibal?" "Hmhmhmhmhm…..HAHAHAHAHA! Viceroy, prepare my tie, it's death O'clock…"

Meanwhile, at biology class with Ms. Dricsoll, "today, we will learn about reproduction. As you know, reproduction happens when a male and a female have an intercourse, but that's not the only way, there are living creatures with the ability to breed via asexual ways: if you cut a tree's branch and plant it, it will grow to a whole tree in a couple of years, but it's not only with trees, there are also bacteria, insects and a couple of animals that do so…." Randy and Howard were discussing about the events of the last couple of days "…I'm telling you Howard, this is insane; not only I have an entire secret organization after me, now this 'half stank' Rose is after my life and the nomicon just won't open itself to me ever since my last fight!" "…a good example of an animal would be the Komodo dragon, since these creatures are scattered all across the komodo islands in Indonesia, they developed a special asexual reproductive system called 'Parthenogenesis' by which, using their special ZW chromosomes…" "Man, I wish I wasn't alone in this, carrying this mask and book is just too much of a heavy task for me" "don't worry, you're the best guy I know for the job, it's just like when you sucked at grave puncher but then slowly became the champion. Trust me, you'll be just fine" said Howard to him and Randy smiled, but then his smile faded as a skeletal hand slammed his desk "Mr. Cunningahm…I know you guys enjoy talking a lot and disturbing my class, but you guys better stop before I kick you of the window, understood…?" "Yes, mam!" said both. 'Just one more year until retirement….' Thought Ms. Dricsoll to herself while sighting.

Suddenly, a shadow covered the class's windows, as the students looked over the window; they spotted a giant bird-like creature flying and tearing parts of the school's building. "The Tengu!" said Randy and Howard as the entire school was panicking "but how did it set itself free?" asked Randy "why don't you think about it BEFORE that bird brings the entire place down!?" "-you're damn right, it's ninja O'clock!" said Randy as he set of the class, put his mask in the bathroom and then appeared in front of the Tengu on the school's rooftop "stop right there, Tengu!" said the ninja in front of the Tengu, which seemed to be standing in a pile of trees, bricks and iron bars "you might not remember me, but-" Randy couldn't finish his sentence, since he got blasted by a fire ball and slammed against the ground by the Tengu's claws. The beast released a wild cry, and his eyes projected strong hatred towards the ninja "ok…so you DO remember me…" said Randy trying to lift the iron hard claw of himself. The tengu then lifted the ninja and threw him towards the lake, the ninja made a few flips while skipping five times on the water surface and sinking "ouch. I better return this demon back to its stone" he said as he swam back to the beach and threw his mask into a campfire some punks left. The Tengu which almost catched Randy then released a scream and returned to the eye of eternities. A small quake was formed and a breached was formed in the weird pile, letting a single egg fall down and crack in the head of Howard Weinerman which was walking home with Morgan now that the school day was canceled due to a collapse on the teachers room.

"Ouch! What tha juice?" he said as took a small chick out of his hair. It was downy with tiny black feathers, a head covered with red feathers, and a beak that could be easily mistook for a tribal mask "you look sort of familiar…" **his memory haven't got better all this years**. The bird looked at Howard and from his eyes you could see some sort of black smoke emitting from him and a couple of orange feathers on his arms and neck, the bird began to curl up in his lap which caused Morgan to almost smile and say "he's kinda cute". Bash, which was passing by with his crew, began to point at the chick and laugh "ha! What is that bird, it's looking weird like your face!" and they began to laugh at him. Howard frowned, and the chick noticed it and began to attack Bash and his crew, scratching and pecking them extremely fast "ah! What the heck! Get it off, get it off!" said Bash and he ran off with his crew "aww, I think I will call you Bruce Beek*!" said Howard as he scratched the bird's chin "will your parents allow you to raise him?" "Of course, they already let me raise 8 McFreaks" "hm, guess you're right…"

The next couple of days were awesome for Howard, but horrible for Randy; while Randy was fighting for his life against the Tengu, which just kept setting free, Howard enjoyed taking care of Bruce Beek, while Morgan helped him.

**A week later:**

Randy was struggling against the demon bird on the streets of Norisville."I must find a way to lock this bird for good." The Tengu reached his huge beak to devour the ninja, but he blocked it with his boo stick "At this rate, the sorcerer will break out without the Tengu's protection and then I'm done for sure" the Tengu broke the stick and then grabbed Randy by his feet and threw him off towards the game hole. Howard ran towards the ninja, holding Bruce Beek in his arm "Randy! I finally manage to get you, look what I found!" "-not now, Howard, can't you see I'm trying to stay alive?" "Just look at him, I decided to call him Bruce Beek" "Bruce wha?" said Randy as he looked at the bird; what used to be a tiny chick the size of Howard's hand, was now a half mature demon bird which looked like a small version of the Tengu. The ninja was shocked as he recalled that weird pile of junk, which now that he thinks about it, looked like a nest "Howard! That's the Tengu's child! That's the reason it's so mad, we must return it to her- I was so sure it was a 'he'- immediately!" "Do we have to?" said Howard, that little bird felt to him like a child "Howard, we must-" but he got blasted by a green ray. As he recovered, he saw McFist in a much more evil=like version of his Lucius O' thunder-punch suit "Randy!" said Howard, but he got stopped by the bird which exanimated Howard and Bruce Beek. The demon bird released a strong cry as it prepared to attack him. Randy looked at his best friend and then at Hannibal "McFist! You chose a bad time to appear" "well that's too bad for you, because after you're done for, I'll take care of those demons and your little friend over there" he said as he pointed his cannon "DON' .DARE!" he said as he charged forward.

Meanwhile, Howard avoided the Tengu's attack by the nick of the hair, while trying to protect Bruce beek at the same time. Eventually, the Tengu chased him all the way to the Van-Dam. It threw a fire ball at Howard, and he tripped and fell. Bruce Beek, which saw what he considered to be his father falling down, avoided the Tengu's beak and dived in, as he cached up with Howard, he wrapped himself with him as they fall into the foggy bottom.

Randy kept fighting McFist, which had an incredible power thanks to the golden clip attached to his suit**. Mcfist blasted Randy with stank missiles and as the ninja was set to the air, McFist flew towards him, and using a power punch, he smacked him down. Inside a crater, the ninja was laying down hurt badly while McFist stood upon him, aiming his arm gun towards him "END OF THE LINE, NINJA!" said Hannibal as he was about to shoot Randy, but a feather got stuck in his gun, which caused it to blow, sending McFist into the game hole "who did that?!" he asked to know, filled with rage. From the smoke emerged a strange figure; it resembled some sort of shogun, it had feather-covered leggings and bird feet, a pair of red wings which its feathers seemed to be on fire as the wind moved them, and a mask which resembled the Tengu's beak "who are you?" asked McFist "you just to know that I will kick your ass" said the demon shogun with two voices at the same time "oh, really?" said McFist as he threw a storm of missiles towards the figure. The shogun crossed his arms in a defensive state, and his wings grew and covered him like a shield from the missiles. He then charged at McFist with a greatsword which had a downy guard. McFist tried to block with his electric sword, but he was too fast for him, eventually damaging his suit and cornering him "this is it, McFist" "yeeeah, I don't think so" said Hannibal McFist as he got lifted by his hovercraft.

"Randy!" said Howard as Bruce Beek detached of his body and he ran towards his best friend "are you ok, bro?" he asked as he lifted him "ugh, yeah, just need to heal myself up, just like a video game, anyway you were great at defeating McFist, but…." Said Randy pointing behind Howard. He turned around and saw the Tengu standing there, staring at both of them. With a heavy heart, Howard approached the Tengu "hey buddy, how you doin'?" he said, then looking at Bruce and handing him over to the Tengu, which seemed happy to have his child back, but Bruce flew back to his arms. Howard looked at the saddened Tengu and then painfully looked at the little demon bird and said: "it's ok; I'm going to be fine. I had a great time with you, but you should be with your family. Go." He said as he handed the little bird back to his mother, and both Tengus flew all the way back to the eye of eternities. For a second, a picture of two happy birds was formed in it, and then dissolved into black smoke. "I wonder how I will tell Morgan…" said Howard as Randy, who was now completely healed and unmasked, patted him in the back "it's going to be just fine, just tell her he's reunited with his true family" "I know, but I still feel sad though" "come, what do you say we go to charley clacker's and have some fried chicken-my treat" "it's always your treat" Howard pointed out "and that's your treat" said Randy smiling and he smile back.

Meanwhile, at McFist industries, McFist was talking to the sorcerer "are you SURE you don't want me back?" asks McFist to the sorcerer "and why would I want to…?" answered the sorcerer doubtful of Hannibal "well, you said you needed the power balls, didn't you?" "Yes…" "Well, I have the location of them" "What? How!?" asked the sorcerer suddenly filled with interest "thanks to this clip I borrowed from you, I am now capable to detect the balls to a limited extent, and unlike you, I have the money, power and mobility to go around Norisville, get the balls and convince those who have already harnessed their powers to join us only this time, I want much more power in exchange for my service. So…do we have a deal?" the sorcerer was thinking deeply and then he answered "fine, we have a deal, old friend….MWA-HAHAHAHA!"

***Pun- means awesome beak and also a reference to Bruce Lee, a martial arts instructor and a famous director/actor.**

****in case you were wandering, that clip belonged to the sorcerer, it was part of his outfit 800 years ago, see "Randy Cunningham:13****th**** century ninja"**

**That's it for now, see you guys next Saturday. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: infected heart

**Hey, people! What's up? I'm back yet again with my fanfic: "Randy Cunningham: 11****th**** grade ninja". As always, if you have any questions or opinions about my fic so far, PM me or just comment below and I'll try my best to answer you.**

**Black Grim: Dank bro, es ist nur wegen der Fans wie Sie, dass ich bin in der Lage, auch weiterhin schriftlich über Mx, ich bin über die Schaffung eines fünfteiligen Saga über ihn als "die Belagerung nomicon Stadt" geplant, und wie für Rose, gut , ich werde über sie in diesem Kapitel sprechen.**

**NomiNorisu: thanks a lot for all of your support so far, but I'm afraid test season is coming, so I'll only be able to update once every two weeks instead of every Saturday, sorry.**

**Or-lan-do626: isn't it always like that? I mean, in the k-k+ version it isn't, but there's always a villain that tries to destroy you on the road to accomplish your destiny.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter six: infected heart**

Debbie was always one of the students with the strongest personality, never crying, barely feeling pressure and always one of the most cynical and venomous people in the world, even when her biggest case: discovering the ninja's identity failed, she never felt down about it and instead bragged about how close she was (and she was so close even Holmes would be amazed by this young talent). No one was surprised that she was the least stanked character in Norisville. Yet now, she was extremely depressed. Debbie used to be lonely for her entire childhood; without friends, barely going out and focusing on studies and noir books, but it all changed when her mother arranged her with a new playmate. Her name was Theresa Fowler; she had dyed purple hair with three pink streaks, a short ponytail on top and a face that could blind you from its cheerfulness. At the beginning she didn't liked her, she was ashamed to admit she even hated her personality: always cheerful, playful, and most of all- extremely weak. But as time went on she began to soften herself with the girl, she was like a river slowly polishing her rough, rock solid soul. Eventually, they became best friends. True, she might still get annoyed at her for how naïve she can be sometimes, or her awkward crush at Randy Cunningham, but she still liked her like the sister she never had.

But now she's gone.

With the death of her best friend Debbie felt true despair for the first time, at first she couldn't stop crying and mourning her, not even her other friends could cheer her up, but now, she felt completely hollow. With a blank face, Debbie continued living her life with no emotions at all. She was broken. Until a week after.

Debbie walked down the streets of Norisville, on a cloudy day where no sparks of light were to be seen, watching the same people that were crying lakes of tears at the funeral now laughing, fighting and keeping on living their lives as if nothing happened. 'Why is she dead?' she thought like a five year old asking "why can't we touch the clouds?" 'Why nobody cares about her death anymore? Why-' she then stopped her train of thoughts and almost got a heart attack when she spotted something that was insane even compared to this city. Across the street, on a McBurger shop, was a single girl sitting and eating a McbigMac. She was wearing a green trench coat, sunglasses and a green sock hat, but she could still recognize her- it was Theresa, or that's what she thought at least. "Theresa!" Debbie shouted and waved from the other side of the street. The girl immediately turned around and spotted her. But when a truck passed in front of her, she was gone. At first, Debbie was shocked, but then she laughed weakly "he, I guess I'm losing it…", but she changed her mind after she later saw her again entering a dark alley. "Ok, that's weird, I don't think me being in grief will make me imagine Theresa acting suspicious…" she followed her from a safe distance and watched as "Theresa" suddenly got stopped by a band of thugs "hey girl, I think you're lost…this is our territory" said an extremely muscular bald and scarred man holding what seemed like a big flail, probably the leader "can we play wit' er, boss?" said a curved, sweaty and pale guy licking a curved sword "sure, after we beat her up" "alright! Yeah!" said the rest. Suddenly, the girl who's been shut up until now, released a maniacal laugh that sent shivers at both Debbie and the leader "you think that was funny? I'm gonna enjoy ripping the skin out o' ya!" he said, charging in with both his curved swords, sending an attack extremely fast towards her.

He stopped.

As the guy looked down, he saw what seemed like a long leaf-like blade piercing his guts "W-Wha…?". The mysterious girl smiled with joy, a sword was coming out of her upper wrist, she lifted the man with little effort and sent him flying towards a trash can. All the other guys were shocked, but they immediately shook out of it and attacked. Suddenly, thorned green tentacles came out of her back, piercing four thugs at an incredible speed, she tilted her head lightly, and bloody spikes emerged all across their bodies. "Well well, I looked for something to take my energies on, and lucky me; I found bunch of living punching bags" she said releasing another laugh, and then, the leader remembered where that laugh came from; it was the same laugh the murderer of his family emitted as he stood above his weak and beaten body while holding the heads of both his parents at one hand, while pointing a knife to his throat with the other "Poor Drake, lost his family, without friends, and now's about to die, but don't worry, I'll make it as slow and painful as possible, HAHAHAHAHA!". She launched a bunch of weird fruit at his partners and while he dodged them, he watched something that filled him with rage; the bodies of his only friends getting covered with spikes from the roots that were spreading through their veins and vines covering them, releasing acid that digested their corpses extremely fast.

"You…YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" said Drake as he ran towards her lifting his flail and swinging it on its chain attacking the girl with strength that reached human's limits and even passed them a little. Punch after punch he attacked her, breaking a wall and twisting a ladder, she was s amused by the guy's strength, that she slowed a bit and didn't notice his punch that hit her face and sent her flying through a brick wall, she slowly stood up, now covered with a weird outfit that looked as if it was made entirely out of plants 'damn, how could I forget? Even with all my power, my body is still somewhat human, if I didn't hardened my face with my mask, I would've died for sure' she sent a huge wooden hand and smashed the guy on the ground 'well, never mind, I won't make that mistake again…' she said as she grew some carnivorous plants out of her back. The plants were about to eat the guy, until she heard someone familiar yell "STOP!" as she turned behind, she saw Debbie Kang standing and raising her hand towards her "Theresa? What are you doing…?"

"Back off kid, I am busy with another target now" "target? Kid? Theresa, it's me Debbie, don't you remember me? We were friends since we were-" but she got slammed on the wall by 'Theresa' which was grabbing her by the neck and closing her face to Debbie's "oh, I know very well who you are, I'm also aware of you think I am, but let me tell you something…" she said with her vine mask retracting and removing the sunglasses and the sock hat, revealing the face of a girl with black hair with three red streaks, eyes blackened from old blood and red pupils projecting deep hatred and despair "…But I am not Theresa, she's dead, and never to come back, got it?" . Debbie knew deep inside her that it wasn't her, but she chose to deny it, even when she murdered her, she didn't wanted to believe it, but now that she looked into the soul of a completely different person, she finally accepted it, but…."Then who are you…?" "You can call me Rose. Don't worry, I'm just borrowing this body until I accomplish my purpose, then I will dispose of it, but since you so rudely interfered my target practice, I'll have to kill you. Sorry" she said pointing a tentacle at her face and smiling a smile that seemed both innocent and dark at the same time.

A single ring flew in her direction and cut her hand. "I'm sorry, but that ain't gonna happen" said the ninja landing near both girls and the thug that seemed frightened from what happened. "You" said Rose, leaving Debbie and heading towards the ninja. Randy looked at the massacre and then back at Rose and raised his sword. Suddenly, Rose slammed the ground with her hand, and giant carnivorous plants emerged from the ground and headed towards the ninja, he avoided them and then chanted quickly: "facing a deadly opponent and my life's at high stakes, to defeat her I need giant snakes!" Giant earth snakes emerged from the ground and countered the plants. Both the Randy and Rose charged in with their swords, exchanging blows, kicks and slashes at the speed of light. What they didn't know was that as they were fighting to the death, stank covered Drake and mutated his body. A titanic shadow was covering Debbie and the rest of Norisville, a loud scream was heard and both Rose and the ninja turned to look at what seemed a huge lizard with crocodile teeth, three scorpion tails, four clawed arms and six legs. The monster released a huge roar and then he began to destroy entire buildings in every direction. Randy looked at the citizens running terrorized and injured and bleeding kids being evacuated and helped away and eventually at Debbie which was buried under the bricks of what remained of the building Drake was lying next to "Rose, we need to stop that creature" "and why would I" "because, just, look at this madness, if this keeps on, people will definitely die! Please, I need your help" Rose seemed to be hesitating for a couple of seconds, but shook her head, crossed her arms and said: "like I would care! People die all the time; in fact they should consider it a gift compared to living in this sad world, why do you think I wish to die? UH?!" Randy clenched his fists and said: "FINE! If you wish to kill me so you can die THAT BADLY, then alright, I'll let you kill me, but first you'll have to help me against this monster first, agreed?" "How would I know you're not lying to me?" "Ninja swear, we can't back down from our promises" "fine…I'll help you to stop that guy, you better keep you promise" both warriors charged in towards the giant reptile; Rose sent a bunch of fruits towards his two-trucks-size legs, but they only digested part of them. Drake released a scream that pierced every window in a radius of 5 kilometers "damn it, guess there's a limit t their extent" "Ninja Hydro hand…." He said creating a huge sphere of water above him "…GO!" he said as he launched the huge hydraulic projectile at the beast, but it breathed fire at it turning it into a small steam cloud. The fire surpassed the attacked and was headed towards the ninja, which avoided it, but got hit by one of his scorpion tails.

"There must be some way to defeat this monster…" said Randy.

"Don't look at me, it's not like I can make the earth swallow that giant or something…" said Rose "like you can make the earth- THAT'S IT! I have a plan, but I'll need your help" said Randy "I'm listening…". The ninja stood behind the beast and concentrated every drop of his ninja energy while chanting: "I'm gonna need help against this huge reptilian, to fight him back I summon an EARTH TITAN!" the earth shacked, the streets broke and the buildings collapsed, a huge humanoid figure with rock limbs and sand joints appeared behind the monster and hit him. The monster fell on a building and flattened it, but when it tried to stand back so he can fight the earth creature, huge vines wrapped around his tails and remaining legs, leaving him on the ground with only his arms to fight off the earth creature which was now standing upon him, forcing Drake even more into the ground "ok, care to give me a lift?" said the ninja to Rose "I don't see why not" said Rose, lifting a big mushroom. Randy run towards it, jumped on it releasing some powder and was launched straight towards the struggling Drake. Using his feet spikes, the ninja landed and began to run on Drake's huge monster body. Drake noticed this and attacked with his two free arms, but failed and hit himself. The ninja ran as fast as he could until he noticed a green shine on his neck "ninja scarf!" yelled Randy as he threw his scarf and swung in its direction. As he took out a single picture of a couple with a smiling blonde kid hugging his parents, he said: "this is never easy, hope you can forgive me for this…" he said as he slashed the picture into tiny bits. In an ear-shattering scream, the stanked man slowly returned to his normal size covered with dust and bruises and fell unconscious.

"Glad that's over" said Randy, "as for Rose…" "As for Rose, what?" asked Rose which appeared behind him "I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave, you're out numbered and I can't die just yet" he said and the titan stood behind him "oh, I knew that already" she said, crossing her arms "what do you-UGH!" said the ninja as he felt like his body was betraying him and he kneeled on the floor, forcing his own will to stand. The titan suddenly dissolved and turned into a huge pile of dirt "how dumb do you think I am? Of course you wouldn't die; there's no way the guardian of Norisville would just suicide, he has people to protect. Sure, you would take your own life if it would save them, but since there's still evil lurking, you can't quit now, that's why I took counter measurements, you see, the mushroom you jumped on was covered with a special powder that paralyzes the body, and now that you're immobilized, I'll make sure you die this time" and she sent a sharp vine in his direction, but the vine stopped "what the hell?!" centimeters in front of the vine, stood the heavily hurt Debbie Kang "you're being a really annoying pest, Kang!" she said and she threw he away with the vine "I'll have to admit, I truly enjoyed fighting with you, but I have to do this. At least, I'll look into your face before I kill you, Randy…" she took of the mask, revealing to a shocked Debbie the bleeding face of Randy Cunningham "goodbye, Randy" said Rose as she was about to slash his throat but stopped before even touching it "what's going on?! Why can't I do this?!" she said, trying to force herself to kill him, but looking on his serious face, she only managed to cry "why are you looking at me like that? Don't you see I just wanna be free? I just wish to sleep…" she said getting chocked from her tears.

Randy didn't answer, he just looked at her, as if he was feeling sorry for her "D-D-DAMMIT!" she said, running away. Randy watched her go, until he heard a familiar voice calling for him "Randy!" Howard Weinerman ran towards his best friend "are you ok?" he said trying to help him up, but Randy stood up by himself "you should help HER" he said pointing at Debbie Kang "Debbie?!" said Howard. He lifted her up and Randy came near her "so…I guess you're now going to reopen the 'who's the ninja' case, huh?" Debbie looked at him, smiled and said: "nah, that guy was a mystery for centuries and even the greatest detectives couldn't figure out his identity, but he deserves his privacy. Risking his life every day for the people of Norisville and the world, that guy is the mask of justice, he never had a true face" Randy smiled back at her, but then frowned and said: "I'm sorry for what you saw, I understand your feelings. I'm truly sorry" "it's alright" said Debbie "Theresa might be gone, but she left quite a legacy behind, I just hope that girl makes the right choice" "Yeah, me too" said Randy, looking as the clouds began to clear up.

In Norisville's cemetery, a single ray of light lit up a grave, a white rose grew on it. On the tombstone was written: "Rest in peace, Theresa Fowler, may your light keep purifying the shadows of this world…"

**How was that? Sorry if it was too sad. Still, I hope some of you liked it. Thanks for reading my fanfic so far. Until next time, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: the siege on nomicon city I

**Hello again, everybody! I'm bringing you the 7****th**** episode of "Randy Cunningham: 11****th**** grade ninja". I know this last few chapters were really sad, so this time I'll try to make them as comic as possible. aFter that, I'll return to the normal structure. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter seven: the siege on Nomicon city- part I**

Randy and Howard were walking down the streets on their way home, discussing regular stuff (as for the sper ninja that protects the world and his friend) "I'm telling you, the Tengu shogun goes WAY beyond the ninja in strength" said Howard "as if!" said Randy "the ninja can lift a building using earth attack" "but that's an ABILITY, can you lift a truck with your hands? Cuz' I sure can" "COULD, Howard, you COULD do that, you now can barely lift a fridge" "and I do that without any special abilities, without your ninja suit, I easily pass you" "well, how about speed? The ninja is definitely faster, as well as more widely armed than the Tengu shogun" "yeah, right. Keep dreaming, Cunningham…"

As they reached Randy's house, they played grave puncher "VII: revenge of the tombstones" for about half an hour, until…

"HOWARD! LOOK!" said Randy pointing at the nomicon that was projecting small, reddish light "the nomicon's lighting up? Huh, after a couple of weeks he wakes up, go figure" "I'm sorry Howard, I must attend the call" "-but we just got quadruple kill! Besides, after this I got go and shape up, you don't keep these cannons with vids!" he said, showing a muscle "Yup, you didn't change at all" said Randy grinning, but when he tried to open the nomicon, it just kept itself closed "what da fu..?" said Randy using every method known to man to open a book: forcing it open, using a wrench, an air hammer, a flamethrower, even ninja crowbar, but no success "damn it! How can I open this fucking book!" said Randy, depressed and on the verge of giving up "How about the sorcerer's key?" asked Howard getting a triple kill "why didn't you mentioned it earlier?!" said Randy waving his bruised hands "because it was way too funny watching you hurting yourself" "I hate you, you know that? Hate you" said Randy as he took out the key and waved it around the nomicon, until a keyhole appeared on its side. Randy put the key inside, turned it around and suddenly the book opened, only instead of sucking his consciousness in, a red tornado emerged from it and began to spin the room around and sucking everything, including Howard's game "no!" said Howard s he dived and caught the console "yay!" cheered Howard, but his victory was cut short after he realized he was diving into a tornado straight into the nomicon "crap." Howard yelled as he fell down "Howard!" Randy jumped straight after him into the unknown. As they fell down, they hit a bunch of trees and hit the solid ground. "Ouch" said Randy "man, did I mentioned I hate this book?" "Like a million times. Now can you just-" Randy stopped and his eyes were so wide open it seemed like they would fall down "uh…Randy? Dude, what happened" asked Howard waving his hand in front of his face "the trees" said Randy pointing at the trees in front of them "what's wrong with the…oh".

Right in front of them, stood a large forest, but unlike the fake paper forests Randy was used to, these were without doubt real; the green leaves on the trees wavered around by the wind, the shining trunks were astonishing, like a beautiful picture of nature taken by an expert photographer and the smell of wet grass and flowers was intoxicating. Randy reached and touched a trunk and felt a well-known wooden sensation "real trees…" Howard bent down and grabbed a bunch of dirt, which slowly poured down like water and got swiped by the breeze "real sand" both boys walked clueless on the mysterious woods "I have been in here only twice, but even I can tell something's weird in this place" said Howard "Yeah, it's we're not in the nomicon anymore…." Said Randy looking around, feeling like they're being watched. Suddenly, someone fell above them "watch out!" said Randy and both he and Howard moved away. Randy put on his mask and Howard went next to him. In front of them, appeared two gigantic lizards wearing shogun armor "don't worry, they're just made out of carton, they're basically harmless…" said Randy before a long, meaty tail whipped him into a tree "yeaaaah, that seemed pretty real to me…" said Howard, ducking another tail whip and running to safety "WHAT-THE-JUICE?!" yelled Randy as he realized those were real monsters, not stank monsters, but real monsters straight from fairy tales and mythology.

"I don't know what's going on, but you guys are going down!" said Randy, pulling out his twin swords and heading straight towards the lizards, but no matter how much he injured them, they just kept healing, although they did seem to feel pain, which just caused them to get more pissed 'this ninja is quite a bother' said one of the lizards telepathically to his friends 'yeah, but remember: the boss said we need to CAPTURE all ninjas. That means that if we kill him, we're done for' said the lizard next to him. As another lizard came to help his friends, he left behind a wooden carriage with a single cloaked figure tied with ropes in it. The figure noticing no one was watching him began to move strangely until he took out his hands while one of them held a knife with the symbol 9 on it and smiled. Meanwhile, Randy was trying his hardest to kill the three lizards, which could obviously kill him with ease, but seemed to be trying to capture him instead. "I'll have to think of something before I'm reptile food…" thought Randy as the armored lizards approached him. Randy covered his head as the lizards jumped five meters high towards him.

Suddenly, a couple of poisonous knives pierced the open spaces in their armor and their skin began to simmer. The creatures released a loud squeak and fell on their backs near Randy. As they turned to look behind them, they spotted the cloaked figure standing there and balancing a knife on his right index finger 'he escaped! We are so dead now' said the one on the left 'shut up! We just need to recapture him, we're unkillable for fuck's sake!' said the one in the middle, taking a knife of his shoulder with his tail and throwing it back at the guy, which dodged the attack with inhuman speed 'attack!' yelled the lizard in the middle to his friends, thinking in the back of his head 'last time we got him by surprise and now we're out of morphium, I hope we didn't do all this for nothing…' s they attacked the guy, he seemed to swipe between them like a fly avoiding a human's hand by a hair every single time "he's good!" said Howard coming next to his injured friend "yeah, but there's something really familiar about that guy…" the cloaked person performed a front flip in the air which ended with a really powerful dropkick on the head of a lizard. When a part of his cloak went down, Randy could see some leather clotting with the mark 9 on it. The lizard's head smashed on the ground making a huge cloud of dust. As the other lizards were confused, he took out a pair of scimitars and slashed their necks. Both lizards fell down and he hurried to Randy and Howard, which just recently began to realize who that guy was. "What ya lookin' at?" he said with an accent Randy knew from the movie 'Pirates of the Pacific' "we must get tha hell outta ere' before they heal emselves'. Right now!" he said as he grabbed the arms of the confused boys and got out of here.

As they got to a distant part of the forest, they sat down and set a camping site "alright, bro, spill it out! Who are you? Is that a ninja suit? What were those monsters and WHERE THE HECK ARE WE!?" "Also speak like a regular person, ok? That excessive speech is driving me nuts" applied Howard "Aye! I mean *cough, cough* alright" he took out his cape, revealing a ninja suit partly covered with leather, a big belt filled with knives coming from his right shoulder to his left waist and what seemed like a bandana covering his entire head besides his eyes. He slowly began to speak in a more actual speech "ok, first of all, my name is Johan Belfour, a former sailor from the time Norisville was a huge river, even bigger than the Hudson and I'm also the ninja of the year 1534-" "whoa whoa WHOA! The ninja of 1515?! We're in the freaking 21st century now! How's that possible?" "I'm getting to it, it has to do with this place, and can you listen quietly?" Both boys nodded and listened carefully to him "This place is the real realm of the nomicon, the true world inside his pages, what you visited up until now is the fake world beeteween its pages, and part of you was supposed to come here after learning the final lesson" "What happened?" "When you tried to forcibly 'shloomp' into the ninjanomicon using the key, you ended up activating the old dimensional portal into this place, but let's not go round round, I should better off tell you my story" he said pouring some dust into the campfire.

Images slowly began to form in the fire "you see, the huge city you call Norisville used to be flooded after a giant gazer broke up 500 years ago. I was the ninja guarding the northern port of the city". On the fire, appeared the image of Johan de-suiting behind some barrels, revealing a young, tanned Spanish boy with black hair and eyes, wearing ragged clothes "Johan!" yelled to him a girl with crimson hair and a gipsy dress that ran towards him "Who's that beauty?" asked Howard "Nicole, one of the prettiest girls of the age, which also happened to be my fiancé" the girl and young Johan hugged and kissed and walked home "nice!" said Randy "it was nice, but it didn't last long. On that time, monsters called Yokai from another dimension called the land of shadows came to Norisville, at first we were in a friendly state, until people began to hunt, domesticate and trade them. That time, on a specific trade, a beast ran out "help! Somebody help me!" yelled a trader as he was getting attacked by a giant spider-like Yokai with ribs for legs and a skull face. Before it could stab the man a single poisonous knife stabbed his forehead. The creature released an huge scream as it got attacked by the ninja which slashed four out of his eight legs, forcing the creature to run away "I chased the yokai all day, until…" as the ninja turned around the corner, his eyes widened and he watched in complete horror as his loved one was swallowed by the monster. Filled with rage the ninja charged with an almost inhuman battle cry and slashed the spider over and over again for what seemed like hours until it was cut into such tiny pieces it couldn't regenerate anymore and turned into a pool of blue blood "the Yokai aren't completely unkillable, if you cut them down efficiently enough, you can eliminate them, you can also slay them during the green moon once every 500 years, in which every magic source gets its power amplified by hundreds, which is what I did. Filled with rage and an unpleasable thirst for blood and revenge, I went on a war against them during a green moon and eradicated about 70% of them" on the fire, the pictures swirled so fast it made Howard sick.

There, on the battlefield under what seemed like a stankified moon, was Johan in his ninja suit fighting against a sea of frightening creatures. With a clear bloodthirsty look in his eyes, he went berserk and slayed them incredibly fast, screaming until his throat died out. Some ran away afraid and some hid nearby "trying to finish them once and for all, I consulted the nomicon and asked for its help" the images of blood and guts soon turned into a pacific mountain made of paper "nomicon, please! I beg you!" said a desperate Johan. A couple of letters appeared in front of him 'a ninja must take responsibility for his own actions and mistakes' "I will" promised Johan "but please, you must help me finish those monsters once and for all!" "Are you Sure that's what you want?" asked a voice behind him. Johan turned around and saw another ninja "who are you?" "I'm the third ninja, but it matters not, are you willing to take responsibility for capturing and locking the Yokai away once and for all?" "Yes! I will take it!" "Then here" he said, giving Johan a key that seemed like the sorcerer's key "what's this?" "a key to my world and your future home, you can use it to lock away the Yokai in there forever" Johan snatched the key and shloomped out "after that I returned to the real world and used the key and the book to capture down all the Yokai in this dimension" as Johan turned the key on the book's side lock, it released a giant tornado that sucked him all the monsters, Johan smiled, until he saw a woman with a snow-like dress and white hair holding a baby with a snowflake mark on his forehead and crying. She looked a lot like Nicole. Without understanding what he's doing, Johan tried to send his ninja grappling hook at her, but failed, and as the book sucked his last victim, it close.

"after realizing what I've done, sending so many harmless living beings to oblivion, I couldn't help but regret it for the rest of my life. Even after I died, the part of my soul containing the ninja energy still existed and was sent to the same place they were, but I got to live a glorious eternity while they were locked away in a distant jail inside an abyss. Well, that was until now. Now a guy named Max released all the Yokai and went on an attack against us. He alone was too powerful, but surrounded by an army of invincible monsters, we stood no chance. He captured the other ninjas and those who managed to escape like me are being hunted down by his soldiers" "are things THAT bad?" asked Randy "take a look for yourself" he said, handing him a telescope and pointing at a specific direction in the sky. As Randy looked at that direction with his telescope, he couldn't believe what he was seeing; the ruins of what was clearly once a beautiful city floating in the sky, carriages with different ninjas being carried towards a twisted dark castle and what drove his attention the most was the wooden giant 9's being turned upside-down into 6's, remembering a guy with that number he said: "wait a minute…Max? I know him!" "I'm sure you do. You met him before, but right now, we must protect the key you hold; perhaps Max is using the ninjas and the monsters to fi the nomicon key, but the sorcerer's key is good as well. We must protect the key and find the other somewhere in the mines before he does so we can lock them up for good this time. But first we must stay here for the night, some of them are way more dangerous at night" said Johan "well, at least we have a plan…" said Howard. The three began to sleep and Randy took one last look at the nomicon city before his consciousness went down.

**Yeah, I know this chapter was a little big long, but I updated, right? Hope you liked it. I remind you that if you have any questions just PM me or comment down below and I'll do my best to answer. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: the siege on nomicon city II

**Hello everyone! I'm back! And with a keyboard! I know it's been an incredible hiatus since the last time you saw me, but it's incredibly hard to balance between school and money, so I had to take a rest, and I was NOT going to type with an on-screen keyboard (it was hell ;-;), anyway, wanted to say a couple of things: First of all, I got a couple of angry mails from angry FowlHam fans and I want to say that I DO NOT hate FowlHam, I actually think it's a cute ship and I think Theresa is a great character. The reason I killed her off is because it was the way my inspiration is swaying in this fanfic, I'm just following my musa, that's all. Second of all is that I'm sorry for not posting for such a long time, but I'm back, so as a compensation, I will give you an extra-large chapter, hope you like it. enjoy!**

**Chapter eight: the siege on nomicon city- part II**

It was a battlefield.

Randy Cunningham stood there, his suit partly ruined and with bruises and blood everywhere. He stood in the middle of what you would call a 'war'. Looking around him, the incredible amounts of adrenaline flowing through his body made him dizzy and caused his brain to process everything as if it happened in slow-motion: all over the national park of Norisville, ninjas and cybernetic ninjas clashed, with blood, steel and oil coming down like a metallic rain. A head that looked like Randy's rolled near him. Randy would've freaked out if it's prosthetic jaw wouldn't remind him that it's just an incomplete clone of him, but it still creeped him out. Swords clashed, laser rings were thrown, air fists and fireballs came down like meteorites. A cyborg ninja slashed with his laser blade right through a medieval knight-like ninja. As his life energy, which was actually the memories and remnants of the true medieval age's ninja finally passed on, he exploded in an orb of red light. Lots of red flashes appeared all over the battlefield, enlightening the green, stormy sky. Prime ninja spotted Randy standing in the middle of the battlefield, trembling with terror and confusion. He began dashing towards him until a group of cybernetic ninjas blocked him. In a quick movement, prime ninja passed through them as if he teleported himself. As he sheathed his shiny sword on his back, the group of cyber-ninjas fell to the ground dismembered, creating a gruesome pile of flesh, electronics and stank energy. Prime ninja reached the ninja and began shaking him like crazy "Randy, get a hold of yourself! Step out of this! wake up, wake up…" slowly the image of Prime ninja and the bloody battlefield turned into the image of Howard and Johan on top of a rocky mountain with a clear sky above them "snap out of it, bro!" said Howard as he slapped Randy in the face "huh…?" said Randy being dizzy, as if he woke up from a trance, but maybe it was Just Howard continuously slapping him hard on his sleep.

"Howard…? Where are we…?" "We were just about to keep on moving" Said Johan as he rolled up his sleeping bag and tent and somehow managed to stuff it all into his suit "Johan…" said Randy as his memories started to flow back into him. That's right. A couple of months ago (Or was it days? Being in the Nomi-world really disturbs your sense of time), Howard and Randy managed to forcefully shloomp themselves into the nomicon using the sorcerer's key, but instead of shloomping between the pages of the nomicon and ending in the good old paper world, they reached into the essence of the nomicon, a world were the fragments of what remained of past ninja's consciousness lived and shared their knowledge and experience with the new ninjas via the nomicon, until Max (unbeknown to Randy as Nomi-Randy who absorbed the Halloween-ja suit and the real Max, which was the cyber-ninja clone closest genetically to Randy) released the Yokai that were locked in the nomicon for ages, causing a huge revolution and taking over the nomicon city, enslaving the ninjas in the process and forcing them to mine the mountains for the nomicon key, which just like the sorcerer's key, is capable of opening a portal between dimensions and planning to use it in order to invade and conquer the real world. "Ey', u okay there, buddy?" asked Johan while sharpening his pirate ninja sword "uh, yeah…" said Randy getting a headache from recapping the events that went on him for the couple of months. It was still confusing, but he'll do what he has to do "let's roll".

They kept on marching for a couple of days through the mountains and valleys until they reached the highest mountain in the region; a giant, smoking mountain with metal structures all over it and a hole drilled into it, from which chariots and a bright light came out of it. As Randy used the telescope Johan handed to him, he looked through it and saw a scenario he only saw in pictures in history books; all over the factory-like place, there were ninjas with different suits mining with clear fatigue on their exposed faces while being whipped by cruel Yokai. Randy clenched his fists, took out his sword and began to stand up "Those Assholes…I will destroy~!" "-Randy!" whispered Johan to him angrily as he pulled him back down. Marching over a wall there was a Rokuro-kubi who worked as a guard, just as Randy tripped and fell down he turned around hearing some noise from the closest mountain. He stretched his neck as his head was slowly getting closer to the trio's location. Cold sweat was running down Howard's face, Randy was trembling in fear and Johan was getting goosebumps, but luckily for them, just as the Rokuro-kubi's neck was about to reach vision range, he almost fell down from the imbalance in weight and stretched his neck back in, walking away while thinking 'it was probably just a rat, there're lots of them in this place. Brrrrr'. As the guard was gone and the three of them looked over the rocks to make sure the coast was clear, all three of them laid down with their backs to the rocks and let out a relief sigh. Then Johan hit Randy's head and said: "Are ye a crazy dunk, mate!? You wanna get us all killed!?" "Then how do you suppose we get in there?" "I have a plan, it includes your friend dressing up like a tanuki and letting us in as 'prisoners' while carrying an entire arsenal o' weapons with us" "That's…! Actually a good plan…" "Of course it is! It's a classic prison break plan!"

After a couple of hours, the trio walked towards the front door while Randy and Johan were cuffed and Howard led them wearing plop plop's suit he kept with him and with a lot of hair, whiskers and fake ears on his face and head. Things seemed to go smoothly, Howard looked just like a tanuki, and with Randy and Johan handcuffed behind him the guards let him pass without a single doubt. When they reached the last gate, a REAL tanuki confronted them "hold it right there!" Randy and the rest were sure it was over for them, I mean, who would be dum enough to believe to a guy with a biever's fur glued to his face and wooden raccoon ears? "You, sir are NOT going anywhere… until you give Cousin Mike a big hug!" said the tanuki as he hugged Howard, turns out only people and creatures from ancient ages would believe this kind of stuff "Yay…. Good to see you again... Mike…" said Howard as he uncomfortably hugged the weird raccoon-like creature back "But I can't believe this- Steve! I never thought you would get a job in this place, you were always such a pacifist, your mom must be shocked!" said Mike laughing from the thought "yeah… you know how it is these days, gotta make a living!" said Howard roling with the fake identity. "Well, gotta go, today they serve pudding on the cafeteria and I don't wanna miss my chance again, see ya!" he said as he ran over in what seemed to be the cafeteria screaming: "hey! That's mine, you bastard!"

After Mike left, Randy and Johan got close to Howard and talked to him "wow, nice job dude! You completely tricked him! Honestly, I thought we were done for" said Randy "Are you fucking kidding me!? Did you saw the size of his 'nuts'? And they touched me when he hugged me!" said Howard shivering "At least you didn't get em' in ya face, mate that can scar you for life…" said Johan with a sigh, getting depressed by his own memories while almost causing Randy and Howard to puke the fish they ate that morning.

As they reached the cells Mike directed them to, Randy and Johan laid down on their wall beds while Howard went with Mike to the jailers rooms, somehow still convincing everyone in the prison/mining site that he was Mike's cousin, Steve. "So… what now?" asked Randy "now, we must find a way to gather all the other imprisoned ninjas in a secret spot, gather a bunch more materials, finding a way to distract and/or suspend the yokai guards and get tha hell outta' here, and all that before they discover who you are, what you have and call for backup from Max, bringing an entire army here to exterminate us all"

"Huh. Simple."

"-yup"

"I was being sarcastic"

"Oh. Welp, time to go to sleep, let's start with communicating with the other ninjas and bringing them together in a secret spot in the jail-considering there is one- first thing tomorrow morning". And by that, they both sank in deep sleep.

The next day in the mine, Randy and Johan were mining tirelessly while Howard was drinking sake with the guards, telling nasty jokes and bringing fake memories up. Randy approached one of the other ninjas and whispered in his ear: "psst, hey dude, we're planning to rebel and get the hell out of here, can you gather the other ninjas?" "-Dude'!? Who the hell do you think you call 'dude'? You wanna die bastard?" said the ninja turning around revealing a girl face- a kunoichi in Japanese terms- and seeing Randy while Randy noticed her female face, both pointed at each other and said "YOU…!" "Y-You are a girl…!" said Randy "And you're the new guy Randy! What the heck are you doing here? You died already?" "Ok, first of all," said Randy pointing his index finger "I'm not new, I was in the job for more than 3 years, second of all" he said now raising his middle finger "Did you really have such low expectations of me? And third," He said raising his ring finger "How come you're a girl?" "Well, first of all, you're the newest ninja in line, that's why you're relatively new to me, the ninja of 1662. Second of all, let's admit it, you take long to answer our riddle styled lessons, you get kicked around a lot and you're not the identity master, so yeah, we weren't expecting much of you, which reminds me I owe the ninja of 2005 200$ for you still being alive" She said to the shocked Randy whom it stabbed through the chest like a sharp blade "and third of all, the messenger had no option but to choose me, Sarah Levi, since all the boys in my age were insane and obsessed with witch hunt, Assholes. But since it's a boys costume I had no choice but to pretend to be a boy, can you understand how tough it was for me to break ninja fangirls' hearts every time? Now you tell me what the ninja of the present is doing in a prison in the dimension of the dead ninjas".

After a brief explanation on everything that happened, Sarah nodded and said: "Sure, I can gather the rest, but it'll have to be tonight since it's the only day in the week the guards take a break. There's a small cave in one of the walls behind a poster of Mozart, that's where the meeting will be" "Ok, I'll call my friends and we'll all meet there in 00:00" "Great, now we must get back to work before the guards suspect something".

After Randy met with Johan and Howard, they all went to the place Sarah told them to go, went behind the Mozart poster and entered the cave, going onto a stage. In the cave were hundreds of ninjas, talking and whispering to each other, until Randy hit two ninja sais with all his strength, causing a loud sound that made everyone cover their ears and then turn to Randy "Sorry about that everyone" Randy dried his throat and continued "Hello to everyone, ninjas from all across the history! As you already know, my name is Randy Cunningham, and I'm the current ninja" "I still can't believe that beheading, hyperactive, dumbly fearless kid was chosen" said the buff ninja of 2005 to the afro ninja of the 80's, much to Randy's dismay, who could hear them with his super senses. Angry, Sarah went to the ninja of 2005, and kicked him so hard in his package Randy could've sworn he felt the pain all the way to where he stood "Please, continue" she gestured to him as the ninja of 2005 was laying on the ground, unconscious from all the pain. Randy took a deep breath in, and yelled:

"AS I WAS SAYING! My name is Randy Cunningham; I know I wasn't the best ninja, but listen to me! I got a plan to get us all out of here, and it involves these weapons!" he said as he looked towards Johan and nodded as he dropped a mountain of cursed ninja weapons "Now! These weapons might not be able to kill the Yokai, but you can be sure they can take them down. They want us to dig out the Nomicon key? Fine, so be it! The moment we discover the key, we will rise up and revolve against them, charging straight towards the palace and use both the sorcerer and the Nomicon key to open a gate that will suck the Yokai back to the land of shadows where they belong!" Everyone cheered high, until Randy asked: "Hey, I can't help but ask: Where's Prime Ninja?" Everyone went silent, until a ninja knight answered: "Our valiant friend got captured by the fiend Max and he's now torturing him trying to take information from him" Randy lowered his head. It was his fault for letting Max into the Nomicon in first place, if only…. "It's not your fault, bro" said Howard, tapping on his shoulder "We'll defeat these bastards and take back this world, don't worry" "Thanks, pal" said Randy gaining back his courage "Now, we're gonna need to make some stuff, like grapple hooks, armor and stuff, any engineers here?" "I am!" said the black steampunk ninja of 2001, which's voice shocked Randy and Howard, while they both said in unision: "VICEROY!?" The ninja took out his mask, revealing the face of a young Willhelm Viceroy "and as you know, I can make more than just armor and grapple hooks" he said with a grin to which the duo responded with a smile "Ok everyone, go back to work, ye filthy maggots!" said Johan waiving his cutlass in the air.

It been days since they began with the operation, sneaking materials to Viceroy, who worked tirelessly on the designs and mechanisms, Howard getting more details about the shifts and food deliveries as well, Johan supervising the plan and Randy hoping for the best.

Until…

"I found it!" said one ninja to Randy as he unwrapped the mantle he gave him, uncovering a key similar to Randy's, only with green and yellow features. "We must act now!" said Randy as he signaled Viceroy to shoot the flare. In an instant, a red flare enlightened the entire red prison and all the ninjas at once stopped their activities, took out their cursed weapons and attacked the guards "What's going on here?!" said Mike looking from a high terrace down to the chaos, while Howard snuck behind him and said: "Sorry about this, dude" while knocking him unconscious with a cursed ninja spear. All the ninjas and Howard were running out from the prison, until a second wave of guards came and blocked the path "what are we going to do now?" said Howard as a big Ryujin appeared in front of them "we're obviously outnumbered here!", then, a mechanical Ryujin appeared and attacked the other dragon, Viceroy appeared while handing the Randy, Howard and Johan some grappling hooks and weird objects and said: "Quick, we won't be able to stall them for long, you must go!" "But…" said Randy "NOW! You guys are the only hope of this world, you must evacuate this place while you still can and defeat Max" said Viceroy, and as he looked towards Randy's sorrowful face, he added "Don't worry, we'll catch up to you later" "I hope" said Randy as he, Howard and Johan moved onwards, slashing the few Yokai that came close to them, leaving them heavily wounded and getting backed up by ninja-archers and snipers. As they jumped off the mountain, they used the grappling hooks and swung towards another mountain, barely landing it. "You think they'll make it?" asked Howard, getting hit in the ribcage by Johan, who looked at Randy. Randy stood towards the jail which was filled with explosions and chaos, he then chanced his face into a fierce one, turned around and said: "Let's go. We don't have time to waste here" and with that, they marched on with brave faces on them towards the floating Nomicon city.

Meanwhile, at Nomicon city….

Max opened a big door leading to a hall that had nothing in it, except for a ninja chained to the floor in the middle of the room "Well, well, how're you doing today, Prime Ninja?" "If you think you can get the location of the key from me, you're DEAD wrong" he said with the last bit of fighting spirit in him "Oh, but your friend Plop Plop is the dead here, and YOU'RE the one wrong" "What…?" said Prime Ninja, afraid that he knew what he meant "I didn't came here to interrogate you about the key's location" said Max, swirling his finger in the air, making shadows swirl around and create an image of three people traveling. People that Prime Ninja knew too well, and the one in the middle held the two objectives he prayed to never be found "No, Randy!" he cried out in fear "You see, your friend Randy already did that for me, and not only that, but he also brought the sorcerers' key here! HAHAHAHAHA! With these keys, I'll be able to unlock the portal to the land of shadows, and obliterate all the worlds in existence with the power in it! Helena!" he yelled, and a teenage girl with a snowflake mark on her forehead appeared in front of him in a blizzard cloud "Yes, master?" "this is the chance for revenge you've been waiting for, recruit your warriors and go hunt those three down, bring me the keys and the ninja alive, you can do whatever you want with the other two" an evil smile formed on Helena's face and she bowed as she said "yes, master" and vanished. Max was about to turn around and go, until Prime Ninja said to him "You'll never get away with this NomiRandy" he then turned back to Prime Ninja and said "But I already did" said Max as he turned around once again and exited the room laughing, leaving Prime Ninja to cry, alone in the darkness.

**Well, what did you thought of that? Leave your comments and thoughts down below, or you can simply PM me, and I'll do my best to answer you. Bye Bye!**


	9. Chapter 8 5: Gunz And Knives

**Hello, fellow readers! I'm back with the new chapter, only this time, I'll stir a little from the main plot now and then to bring you a series of filler side-stories to help you prepare for the main plot ahead, that way, you won't be all "whaaaaaaaaa?". Anyway, here's your first story, centering around the aftermath of a certain goth's isolation in the land of darkness and madness. Remember, if you have any questions, opinions and critiques about my story, don't be afraid to post them all in the comments down and I'll do my best to attend to them in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**I know I said this before, but I DO NOT own anything mentioned or refered to in this fic.**

**Chapter 8.5: Gunz And knives**

It was a beautifull night.

The city of Norisville was sound asleep, the night filled with beautiful stars created a magnificent picture….

Who am I kidding? It was filled with action: across the dark streets of Norisville, a single person was driving a motorcycle. He wore a black, punk trench coat, spiky boots, and black cargo pants filled with pockets with god knows what. At the edge of the city, a bunch of criminals were loading mysterious technology and tanks filled with a glowing, ornage liquid "Come on, lazy assholes! The boss asked us to bring this cargo to the new location as quickly as human possible! And you all know what happens to those that disappoint the boss…". Everyone shivered at the thought.

Suddenly a loud bike noise was heard. As everyone turned towards the iron gates from which the sound came, a bike flew above the fence and crashed into a tanker truck, causing it to explode in a ball of flames, killing a bunch of people as everyone looked at the wreckage with shocked faces on them, a criminal pointed at the moon and yelled: "Look!" there, still in the air, a figure appeared, the light from the moon caused him to look completely black, except from his twisted eyes and a smile that would cause you to pee in your pants. Everyone took out their submachine-guns and started shooting at him. The figure landed on his feet, rolled forwards and started running around the criminals. He extended his arms to the sides and 2 expandable trivets carrying pistols with the symbol 9 on them emerged from his wide sleeves. The figure grabbed the pistols and started shooting down the criminals at their hearts and heads. Three criminals started sniping him out, managing to shoot him in the stomach. Hurt, the figure hid behind a jeep while reloading his handguns. He then took a red and black grenade and threw it at the criminlas, creating a huge smoke screen. While the criminals were all shooting at the smoke, the figure emerged from above it and shoot down the snipers. He then landed while two blades emerged from his arms, and with demonic speed he slashed them all, until only one guy was left.

He pushed him into a wall, cracking it and yelled: "WHERE IS YOUR BOSS?! WHO IS HE?! ANSWER ME OR I'LL CUT YOUR THROAT OPEN!" he said with little patience "he…uhhh…" the criminal was about to break, until he got shot in the head "I'm sorry" said the criminal leader who came from behind a truck "but the boss has no tolerance for snitches" as the figure turned around, the light of the moon now in front of him revealed the face of a young man, his hair was tied back and down in a spiky ponytail, except for 2 hair streaks in front of his face that resembled fangs, a real fang came from one side of his lips, his skin was grey, as if he has never seen daylight in years, and the look on his eyes was empty and filled with rage at the same time. "Huh? You're just a kid!" said the leader, until he looked down on the "kid's" stomach, is wound completely healed, as if it never was there in first place, in then looked deep into his eyes and he realized what he was "I see…" he said before bursting into laughter "….So that's what's going! You're not even human, are you now?" the kid only answered with a fierce look "I should've known, you reek of darkness just like the boss"

That refocused the young man on the main topic "And who is this mysterious boss of yours?" he finally asked "oh, so you can talk? I'm sorry, but you won't be able to meet him" he said as he ripped his shirt off, revealing a weird device attached to his chest, "You see, you guys are not the only monsters anymore" tubes came out of it and reached his back, where there were 2 tanks filled with a yellow liquid the young man knew from pictures in his employer's book "That's…!" "Oh, yeah!" said the leader as he pushed a button in the device that pumped the liquid straight into his chest. The leader began to deform drastically: spider legs and tentacles grew from his back, six tails emerged from behind him, he grew gigantic rock like arms and he grew up a couple of sizes- he became a stank monster, and on his own will. "Come here!" Said the leader as he stretched his tentacles towards the boy, who evaded them and then leaped at him, kicking him in the face so strongly that he knocked him into a wall, releasing some smoke. Suddenly, a tentacle emerged from the smoke, grabbing the boy towards the leader, which from up close seemed intact and angry. He was about to smash the small boy using his rock arms, but the boy managed to activate a flash bang grenade and threw it at his face, causing him temporary blindness and he hid inside the warehouse from which the stuff was being transported earlier.

"Come out, come out wherever you are! You little scum…" said the moster-leader as he flipped a car into a wall, causing an explosion. The boy, hiding behind a pile of sandbags, took out a magazine with glowing red bullets with the number 9 on them, it hurt him just to hold the magazine that held those bullets "time to put your little invention to the test, Sam". The boy reached from above the pile of sandbags and shot him with his pistols, only for the monster to block them with his rock arms in an insane speed "nice try, kiddo, but you'll need more than that to kill me!" said the monster as he threw a container at him, which the boy jumped through and landed about 100 meters from the monster "In that case…" he said as he dropped the magazines to the floor "let's fight mano a mano, shall we" he said as he charged towards the monster, he kicked him and evaded his attacks for a couple of seconds, until he jumped back and said "your loss" "Hah! What makes you think those hits were harder than your previous kick?" the boy smiled and said "look at your body" and so did the monster-leader, only to find, much to his fright, that there were bullets stuck all over his chest "then all those hits were…!" "Just a distraction to stick these in you" "why you…!" said the leader as he charged towards him, only to fall to the ground.

He tried to stand up, but he found out he couldn't, since he didn't have any legs to stand on to begin with "what!?" "-are those bullets? Let me explain: those bullets are made from a rare ore called 'celestium'. They can only be found on mount Darac Suci in India, where an ancient 100 year old war between demons and sages took place. Soiled with sacred water and demon blood, this metal has the power to purge all evil, or all good; it really depends on the user. It is also the metal used in the ninja weapons" "but I saw you dropping the magazines!" "that's right, you saw me dropping THE MAGAZINES" as the leader looked at the magazines, he saw they were empty- the boy emptied them before reloading and then throwing them, storing them in his pockets "what's happening to me…!?" asked the leader as his body slowly became ash "What happens is that since you accepted the evil within you, and became one with it, you'll now be purged with it" "NO!" said the leader as he stretched a sharp tentacle at him, but before he reached him, he became a pile of ash.

Painfully, the boy then reloaded the bullets into the magazines and then inspected the device on the pile of ash. On it was the symbol of a top hat, and a grinning face under it, the symbol of a terrorist organization which seemed to have influenced every criminal gang in the city. The boy took out a cellphone and called a certain number "hello? Sam?" "Don't call me 'Sam', you bastard! It's Mr. S. Ward Smith for you!" said the deep voice of Mr. Smith from the other side of the line "Fine, Mr. S" said the boy "Ha-ha, very funny" said Mr. Smith. He then cleared his throat and continued with a more serious tone "Any information regarding the bounty?" "Yes, it's 'The mad Hatter' once again, his influence reached even this distant gang, and considering the logo and what he was providing to the leader, I think I got a pretty good idea of who the leader of the organization is" "Good, proceed with the investigation on the western side of the city, the highest bounty in town, Hannibal McFist was spotted there last week talking to a member of the organization" "Roger that." said the boy as he was about to hang "And Julian…" "Yes?" "…Be careful" "…. Got it".

**How do you like that? I'm sure you got a lot of questions, and I'll try to answer them next chapter without spoiling some major stuff. Next week we'll continue** **with the main saga where we last left our heroes, but until then, good bye!**


	10. Chapter 9: the sige on Nomicon city III

**Hello, peeps! I'm baaack! Sorry for the delay, but here's the new chapter.**

**Chapter 9: the siege on nomicon city- part III**

Randy, Howard and Johan were running down the forest as fast as their feet could physically run. Suddenly, Randy grabbed both his friends' shoulders and stopped them, trying hardly to arrange his breathing before speaking: "I think… That's enough… We lost them, alright…" "Yeah… No kidding *cough, cough*" said Howard, which seemed relatively better than the rest, secretly thanking Morgan for making him do all those exercises and body building. "Well… what now?" asked Johan, sweating like a fat guy in a sauna "You're the guy with the ideas! What do YOU think we should do?" said Howard "Well…" said Johan deepening on thoughts "What we HAVE TO DO is attack the enemy's castle, bring em' down the plank and send them to the land of shadows, but we'll need an army for that" "And where do you think we can find an army, huh!? We lost our army back at Nomicon world's prison!" "I… I don't know…" then Randy came between the two and said: "Guys, guys! Chill out, we got bigger problems to deal with-"

"-Yeah, like staying alive" said a voice all of a sudden and a couple of objects flew towards them. Luckily, Randy and Johan's ninja senses came in time and they ducked together with Howard at the same time. As Randy looked over at the tree the objects got stuck on, he saw what resembled some shining pieces of glass with a familiar shape which emitted a cold, so strong, that it froze the entire tree. There was no doubt about it- those were ice shurikens.

A female figure wearing what resembled a ninja costume came down of a tree, followed by similar female warriors "The Ninja's right: why don't you just 'chill out'" said the first warrior as she struck her hand against the floor and a wall of icy stalagmites came rushing in their direction. The three managed to once again evade the attack, only this time, Johan's arm got severely cut. "This is bad. Guys, those are Yuki-onnas! Ancient snow spirits which expertise on Cryokinesis!" said Johan while covering the deep wound on his arm "Cryo-what now?" asked Randy "Cryokinesis, it's the ability to manipulate and create ice. I read that in a comic book" said Howard with a rather smug look on his face, which didn't last long because an ice pillar came in his direction, pushing him halfway through the forest "Howard!" Yelled Randy as he went on his friend's direction, but got blocked by a wall of ice. Johan ran in Howard's direction, struggling with the pain of his bleeding arm and bandaging it with his band-scarf "Mitsuko, Haruna, go after those two" she said while looking at Randy, whose body began to glow red "I'll take care of this one…"

Johan came running down a hill, jumping on a rock and hopping across the branches until a blizzard threw him heavily on the ground. He watched filled with pain from his back as a Yuki-onna ran towards the place where Howard landed "N-no…!" he healed his wound and got ready to sprint again, but got stopped by another Yuki-onna "I'm sorry, but you'll have to go through me first!" she exclaimed as she threw a bunch of ice shurikens at him, which he destroyed with his ninja cutlass "With pleasure" he said before charging at her with all his rage. He threw a bunch of ninja rings at her, which she stopped with an ice shield. He flashed in a second and appeared right behind hee, ready to strike, but got tripped over by a 180° degree sweep kick. As he fell, he took advantage of the momentum and placed his hands strongly against the ground to perform a windmill, which connected with her chest and face, sending her flying. The Yuki-onna stepped back up quickly and they both ran at each other, ready to resume their fight.

Back at the beginning, Randy and the leader of the Yuki-onnas were fighting intensly, while Randy was in Ninja-Rage mode and the other woman was using her ice techniques. The woman sent a rain of ice above Randy, which he melted with a fire field that erupted out of his body. Randy threw a massive fireball at her and she raised a thick ice wall to protect herself. She then touched the wall and ice spikes grew out of it, which she sent flying at his direction, only for Randy to perform a roundhouse kick which emitted an arc of fire that melted them all. Knowing that fighting like this won't bring any results, Randy took out his flaming ninja sword while the Yuki-onna took out her cursed ice sword, and they both clashed metal against metal with inhuman speed, sparks loud metal sounds came with each exchanged blow. Randy hit his fist on the ground, causing multiple lava eruptions from the ground, the leader of the Yuki-onnas was light on her feet, and managed to avoid many of them, until she landed on her hand on a piece of ground right before it erupted. She was sent flying high and then landed hardly on her legs, fracturing her right leg on the shin. She kneeled on her left leg while holding tight her fractured right leg to ease the pain, knowing the fight won't last long like that, she decided to freeze her bone, risking losing her leg and stood up. "Nice fighting skills. May I ask your name?" said the Yuki-onna pointing her cursed ice blade towards the ninja's direction "Randy, and you?" said Randy as the flame in his sword grew bigger and brighter, and he got into a battle stance "Helena, don't worry, I won't forget your name after I kill you".

Howard was lying on the green, red, white and brown ground, colored by the grass, snow, wood chips and his blood. Half of his bones were broken and the rest were fractured. Unable to move from all the pain and on the verge of fainting, Howard watched with watery eyes as his enemy approached silently, sending chills down his spine with every step. 'Is this how it's going to end? Dying by the hands of a snow ninja, paralyzed without even being able to see Randy or Morgan ever again? And to think I still owe my sis 500 bucks, the, lame…' he thought with a forced laugh. As she stood above him she raised her sword and asked: "Any last words, human scumbag?" Howard, forcing himself quite a lot, gave her a smug grin and said: "See you in hell, bitch". Enraged, the yuki-onna yelled as she struck down her sword with all her might. Howard didn't close his eyes for a second, wanting to see his death to the very end, but instead saw the most amazing view of his life: from the sky, a black figure descended and knocked the Yuki-onna into the far side of the now half wrecked forest. The figure stood above Howard, the sunlight revealing a black bird-like creature, with a face and beak that resembled a tribal mask

'don't tell me you've already given up' the creature spoke in Howard's head.

'Bruce Beek…' thought Howard, too tired and drown out to speak 'it's been a while, Howard' said the young Tengu and without any more delays entered Howard's body.

In an instant, Howard's wounds healed up, the blood amounts in his body restored and Howard felt better than he ever felt in his whole life "But how did you get here?" asked Howard eventually 'We, the Tengus, can pass through dimensions, which is the reason we were hunted down by many species, including fellow Yokai and humans' spoke Bruce from inside his body 'Today, me and my mom are the only Tengus left. The reason I came is because I could feel your soul flowing outside your body and here I am, finding you half dead on the snowy grass, but no more of that, ready to kick some ass like we used to?' "Haha, you make it sound like it's been ages since you possessed my body" and by that, Howard's body transformed; red wings grew from his back, his hair became large like a mane, his face got covered in a mask that resembled the Tengu's beak, his body grew feathers and his feet turned into a bird's and his entire body was covered with a heavy shogun armor. "Good to be back" said Howard with a fingerknacken 'indeed it is, partner' replied Bruce. The Yuki-onna took her sword and yelled: "You think a hatchling demon bird can save you!? Bring it on!" she said as she charged mad with rage. Howard grinned under his mask and flew towards her, grabbing her by the throat and smashing her through the tree lines until he reached the place where Johan and the other Yuki onna were.

Surprising both Johan and the Yuki, Howard threw the one he held by throat into the Yuki that was fighting Johan. She evaded her and watched the now clearly dead corpse that landed behind her. understanding the grave situation she was in, she retreated toward the location her leader was in.

Back to where Randy and Helena were, there was a heated battle between the two, the field covered in flames, water, ice, snow, smoke and steam. Both of them were tired and bleeding from different places, one of Helena's eyes was hurt while the ice in her shin began to crack, while Randy had severe fractures in his ribcage, his ninja rage faded a long time ago "You are… Quite devoted… To your mission; risking your life like that without giving it a second thought" said Randy breathing heavily "Completing the mission isn't my objective" said Helena holding her bleeding torso, barely able to withstand the strangling smoke in the air "than what is it?" Said Randy with legs shaking, barely able to stand

"It's revenge"

"Against what?"

"Against-"

"Leader!" Yelled a wounded Yuki-onna coming from the woods "Haruna, what happened? Where's Mitsuko!?" asked Helena, holding her and gently putting her on the ground, shocked to see her underling hurt so badly "It was them, they got a powerful ally…" she said before fainting. From the woods, Johan and Howard as the Tengu Shogun emerged "Sup Randy? You don't seem so well" said Howard with a mocking tone "Howard, you bastard, where did you get a Tengu?" "Turns out they can travel between dimensions. Pretty useful, huh?" said Howard.

"Tengu, why are you joining hands with the humans? Betraying your own race?" said Helena, pointing her ice blade at him "These humans saved my life abd took care of me and my only family, I owe them as much and even more. Besides, as far as I can tell, my own race betrayed the Tengu clan first by hunting us down to extinction" said Bruce enraged through Howard's mouth "Wow, that's cruel" said Randy fanning up the flames. The Tengu Shogun reached his arm behind his back and as he pulled it forwards, flames began to rise from his hand and take the shape of a large cleaver-like sword with a handle covered with a plume of feathers and the Japanese letters 火災の翼 (wings of fire) on the blade. Seeing as she was outnumbered, Helena resorted to one last trick. She took out a chromatic ice shard and swallowed it whole. In an instant, she began to glow, an ice storm began to form in the woods, so strong, that everyone was having a hard time trying to keep on standing on their feet, except for Helena, as the storm seemed to spin around her.

"What's going on here!?" said Howard, as he struggled with his wings and grabbed hold of his sword, which he stabbed on the ground. "I'll tell you what's going on: The shard I consumed contained ancient powers, it can power me by a thousand fold, but takes up all my life force at once- I'll die, but I'm gonna take you all to hell with me! Especially YOU…" she said while pointing at Johan.

"Me? But, why…?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember the Yuki onna you banished that darned day 500 years ago. She suffered a lot and was harassed by all the other Yokai for hundreds of years, until she died from exhaustion. The only thing she left behind…" she said, while removing her mask, revealing a birth mark on her forehead and a pair of fierce eyes "…Was her teenage daughter". On that second, Johan felt as if he was stabbed on the chest by a frozen dagger; he felt cold not only on the outside, but in the inside as well. "You're… From that time…!" Helena's face changed from a blood thirsty look to a maddened smile of victory "Yes, and now you'll pay the price! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Howard 's wings went on fire, and he sent a rain of flaming sharp feathers at Helena, only for her to obliterate his attack with a gigantic snow storm of her own. Everything seemed hopeless "No! this can't end like this!" said Randy "there's gotta be something we can-" on that second, Randy coughed into his arm, and saw it covered with blood. "There's nothing you can do to stop me, fools!".

Suddenly, a rain of cursed arrows came down from the sky. Helena couldn't shield herself, but she managed to hide behind a tree, until a big muscled guy knocked her to the ground. As she stood back up, she saw she was surrounded, not only by ninjas, but by Yokai as well "You think you can stop me!?"

"Of course we can" said ninja Viceroy as he appeared behind her and pressed a couple of pressure points, causing her to faint "Will she be okay, Viceroy" asked Mike, who appeared out of the Yokai crowd all of a sudden "almost all of her life energy was drained, I find it hard to believe she'll be able to stand up for a couple of days, but she'll be fine with a couple of medicines". Randy couldn't believe what he was seeing, he rushed and yelled at the crowd who seemed to welcome him, but he suddenly felt pain in amounts he didn't considered possible. Randy fell to the ground, his vision blackening and his consciousness fading as he heard the calls of people trying to wake him up.

The next thing Randy knew was that he was at a fur bed in what seemed like the largest tree house ever "Where-"

"-Am I?"

"Howard?"

"Randy!"

Both of the good friends were glad to see they're both alive and well, although they had no idea where they were. "Glad to see you're both feeling better" said ninja Viceroy as he came to the place they were with Mike, who seemed frighteningly serious "Viceroy, what's going on, and what are the Yokai doing here?" asked Randy, his mind spinning like a vortex "These Yokai are the ones who helped us fight the other Yokai during the prison escape. Turns out they're rebels resisting Max reign" said Viceroy "We are tired of fighting humans and vice versa, at least in this fabricated dimension we had relative peace and quiet, and some of the ninjas, including your friend Johan, were even generous to us. We were planning on bailing you out, but who thought you already had an escaping plan? You took us all by surprise. By the way, that hit really hurt" he said while looking at Howard very displeased "Right, sorry about that" said Howard with a nervous smile "Anyway, by the time we got a hold of the situation and reinforced the ninja's rebellion, you were already out, so we tracked you here, found you, saved you and rescued her as well" he said while pointing at a frozen bed where helena the Yuki onna was, tons of weird tools and medicine we on a metal desk by her side. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Johan was there as well, but he looked depressed more than happy, his eyes dried out from all the tears he obviously shed.

"Johan!" said both Randy and Howard in unison as they saw him "What happened?" asked Howard, only to get elbowed by Randy who reminded him of the atmosphere and the situation Johan was in "Oh, right. Sorry about that" "It's okay, it's my fault all of this happened; if it wasn't for me, Helena's mother wouldn't have died and this, this.. WAR, wouldn't have happened! All of this because I let my rage get the best out of me" Mike suddenly putted his shoulder "Relax. It happens to the best of us, besides, look at the rest of us" he said while all of the other Yokai were gathering around their position, warm faces covering them with a shower of affection "Thanks to you, many of us could live happily and quietly, without being worried about human hunters and even find love and making families and bonds that will last for eternity. True, you may had made some mistakes and turned the lives of many into living hell, but look at your other accomplishments, you gave us a chance to live in a real paradise" He suddenly turned to the other Yokai and raised his sword high with a fierce look and blazing eyes as he cried: "AND WE WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS PARADISE WITHOUT A FIGHT!" ALL OF THE Yokai rebels raised their weapons in a mighty battle cry. "They're right bro, you're a good person, and if you want a chance at redeeming yourself, you can start by helping the ninjas and the rebels reclaim their homes. A single tear went down Johan's cheek. He wiped it out, stood up and said: "Heh, guess you're right. In that case, what are we waiting for!? Let's go!"

The battlefield was cold.

All of the rebels and the ninjas gathered on the floor while the enemy's fleet was flying silently in front of the floating Nomicon city. "This is Drake, our fastest and most agile Ryuujin" said Mike, even amongst the other Yokai" while leading the group to a large Japanese dragon with a three man saddle on him "What are you waiting for, get on" said Drake with a deep voice that caused Randy to jump a little "okay, let's hop in" said Randy as he and Johan saddled up "What are you waiting for, Howard?"

"I'm not going"

"What!? Why?"

"I have a thing against riding talking creatures. Besides, these guys will need all the help they need, and now that the mighty Tengu Shogun is back, I'm an army of one guy and ready to knock out some Yokai bastards. Go, I'll do just fine" Said Howard with thumbs held high and most likely smiling under his mask "Be careful…bro" said Johan "You know I will". Suddenly a horn was sound; all of the Yokai fleet was coming down on them fast, "Incoming! Assemble your positions" said Mike and then he looked at Randy "GO!" and Drake nodded as he soared through the sky and directly in the Yokai fleet's direction.

"We're coming for you, Max" said Randy filled with determination.

**So, how was that episode? Hope you like it. don't forget to comment down here your opinions, and if you have any questions, I'll do my best to answer them on the next and final chapter of "The siege on Nomicon city" arc. Goodbye!**


	11. Chapter 9 5: Delta Flight K-666

**Sup peeps? Didn't expect me to update so early now, did ya? It seems like lately I haven't gotten many viewers, not to mention last chapter only got me 1 review, so yeah, turns out not many ppl liked it, but for those of you who DO like it, don't worry, I usually finish what I start. Also, I wanna tell you that this story keeps only after the episode "fake fight for your right to party" unfortunately, I couldn't keep up with all the twists the storyline took after that, but at least it gives my story a whole new direction and a vast variation of possibilities for new chapters.**

**So without any more delay, here's the side story of the day (night, if you're on a different continent):**

**Chapter 9.5: Delta Flight K-666**

Debbie Kang was wandering around Norisville's city… On its aerial zone, 2000 ft. above the ground.

The last few days went a lot better for Debbie; ever since she realized her friend actually left part of her behind, and that the world isn't such a dark place, she started feeling happiness and lightness. So she did something she always dreamt of doing- Fly.

Using half a year's worth of her savings, she bought a hang glider plus some gliding lessons, which she caught fast. According to her teacher she was a natural at it despite being a ground girl in more than 1 way. There was something in soaring through the infinite sea of wind and clouds that made her feel like she could just let go of all of her problems and worries and just fly forever and ever… That is, unless she gets killed by the robotic-pterodactyl which is heading in her way with a speed of 100 klicks per hour. Reacting just in time, Debbie performed a barrel roll and dived to the left, avoiding his sharp claws by a hair's distance. The robot-dinosaur quickly corrected it's course and went jet-diving right after her, but once again, she evaded by pulling up so strongly that she almost shredded the glider's sail. Debbie looked as the robotic copy of the prehistoric sky lord dove too fast and got smashed into the highway "What the heck is going on here!?" she thought out loud as another pair of robotic-pterodactyls approached quickly in her direction, extending their open legs in a wide open angle.

'They're not after my life, they're trying to catch me!' Debbie thought to herself 'but why?'. As they reached a decent distance, Debbie spun 90° with the hang glider and went between them, causing them to get entangled in each other's claws and fall down "YEAH! That's right, no one beats me, THE Debbie Kang, in aerial combat!"

"-Yeah, we'll see about that"

Debbie's cheer of victory didn't last long, as a guy in a metal suit appeared and grabbed her and the hang glider so hard, that the control bar got smashed right into her right arm, smashing it. In huge pain, Debbie saw as the mysterious figure injected some weird purple liquid into her arm, causing it to feel numb. "Don't worry, it'll heal you, as well as do some other things" he said with a tone that she didn't like at all, but she couldn't resist, as the strong sleeping drug incorporated in the liquid caused her to fall asleep in moments. The man, known to everyone better as Hannibal McFist, flew towards a secret hideout in the remote swamp piece that he bought from Booray.

As he entered the lab, he got welcomed by the doubting face of the mad scientist and novel lover Viceroy "Sir, are you SURE she's fit for the job? The last test subject died, AND HE WAS A GODDAM AIRFORCE PILOT!" he said, snapping at him. McFist let her on the surgery table while he and Viceroy went to the observation room up top. A bunch of machines started implanting machinery and performing different surgery operations on her "Call it 'intuition' Viceroy. This girl managed to avoid a fleet of robotic pterodactyls unarmed. An achievement not an air force pilot nor the ninja himself are capable of, she's got what it takes, and that's not even the REAL reason I brought her in" he said looking satisficed at what was becoming of Debbie "And what may that reason be, if I may ask of you sir?"

"This", he said while handing to Viceroy a newspaper with the headlines "CRAZY GIRL FOUND SPEAKING TO LIONS IN THE ZOO". "I still don't get it" said Viceroy "Of course you don't, for a scientist, you don't tend to think too much" said McFist, enraging Viceroy "Look at the date; it's a day after the incident with the target named 'Rose'. After looking at the security cameras, not only did I discover that Rose looks EXACTLY like the girl who got killed during that robot attack at the mall, but I also caught a glimpse of those three together, and not only that, If I do remember right, she once claimed that she knew the ninja's identity and then denied it, as well as she being recorded as the target's best friend. There can only be THAT much coincidences, Viceroy! That girl must have some sort of connection with the ninja, what if one of the reasons the ninja's identity never got exposed, not even by the CIA, is that he actually mind-wipes those who discover his identity?"

"That's…! Actually an amazing theory! But how-"

"After getting radiated by that dark energy, not only did I become more malignant, but I began to see things more clearly than ever before. Now, all that we need to do is make her capture the ninja, as well as the other targets and bring them all here" Viceroy then realized a problem with McFist's plan "But sir, if she's mind wiped, then that means her memories are gone forever, isn't it?" McFist then smiled like a dad that smiles when his kid asks a silly question and said: "You're wrong; memories don't disappear, the connections to the nerves that keep those memories just fade out with time. The only thing we need to do is program her brain to track down the ninja and her sub consciousness will do the rest".

"Great idea, sir! I'm impressed!"

"You got that right".

"So… Have you considered of a codename for the subject?"

"As a matter of fact, I did, I thought of a name I once saw in a comic book when I was a child" he said as he looked at the finalized project; she had a dark, slim armor, with two thick vambraces, a pair of four jet wings, resembling somewhat butterfly wings and loaded with missiles and a pilot helmet with an automatic targeting system. Her mouth and throat were covered with a black face mask and only her long hair was visible "You remember your main objective, right Delta Flight?"

_"Yes master McFist"_ said Debbie with a robotic voice. Her helmet retreated, her gloves were folding back and her entire armor shrunk into a small wristband "Destroy the ninja" she said with a now human voice and let out a sinister grin.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything mentioned or referred to in this fanfic.**

**Well, hope you like it. Next time we will continue to the conclusion of the "The siege on Nomicon city" arc. Until the next time!**

**Don't forget to comment your questions and thoughts down below, it's nice to see that people actually read my fic.**


	12. Chapter 10: The siege on Nomicon city IV

**Hey everybody! I can't believe I'm past 30 reviews! And on chapter "11" on top of it! As promised, here's the final part of "The Siege On Nomicon" arc. It was fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed as much reading it.**

**A fated battle between two similar rivals strikes down.**

**Chapter ten: The siege on nomicon city- part IV**

War raged across the nomicon dimension; locked on combat, both the Yokai serving Max and the ninjas allied with the Yokai rebels crossed swords, claws and tentacles with each other. Howard was doing well burning down the ground Yokai, but was having quite a hard time thanks to the archers and the enemy's Ryujin dragons. As one of them flew towards him with his razor sharp tail ready to strike, but Howard took out his cleaver sword and with a fire slash he sliced the dragon in half, causing it to explode in shadows, to Howard's surprise, the same thing happened with all the enemies in Max's Yokai army. "Weird…" but his train of thoughts was cut thin as a cloud of magical arrows was shot at him from the enemy's reinforcements on the Flying Nomicon city. Howard sent out as many razor Tengu feathers as he could to counter the arrows and blocked those which fell on him using his wings, but the Tengu Shogun could only block about 90% of the giant cloud, the other 10% fell down on the battlefield, killing many of the Yokai rebels and some of the ninjas, but claiming the lives of the enemy's troops as well "Those bastards! They're willing to sacrifice their own members as well!?" said Howard. Enraged, the mighty Tengu Shogun made a titanic fireball using quite a bit of his energy, and sent it towards the archers, burning them all and creating a mixed cloud of smoke and shadows. "You better end this fast, Cunningham".

* * *

Meanwhile, Randy and Johan were riding on Drake, who swiftly and quickly dodged the enemy's attacks, long-ranged and short-ranged, while getting some small backup from both the ninjas on his back. As they breached the gates of the Japanese castle in the middle of the floating city, they were greeted by two Kongō-Yasha myō-ō who were serving as the guards of the palace. "Go, I'll take care of these monsters myself" said Drake as the two ninjas stepped down from his bike and the Ryujin straightened upwards, looking really intimidating "WYou better not die here, ye sea rat!" said Johan running away with Randy while waving his scimitar in the air as a sign of greeting "Heh, you can't possibly think the mighty Drake will perish here" he said to himself as he breathed fire at the two multi limbed giants. Randy and Johan ran until they reached a room that seemed like a mix between a coliseum and an opera hall, with a large pool in the middle of its arena "this is the discussion room" explained Johan "the place where all the ninjas joined in and discussed the current ninja's state, as well as giving him the necessary lessons in order for him to become the ninja, and from three years ago and up until today, the current ninja was you" he said to the amused Randy "Quite a piece of architecture, right? Or should I say, mind?" said Max as he appeared on the main terrace. He looked rather strange to Randy; the right half of his body was mechanic as he expected, but the other half resembled something that reminded Randy of the Halloween-ja suit, with the exception of his arms, which were switched. He was wearing a green hoodie with pieces of his violet-white hair showing, an orange scarf with two shredded edges was hanging from his throat and went back to his back and he wore something that looked like a Japanese demon mouth mask. By his side, was Prime ninja, chained with what seemed like shadow-chains and looked hypnotized "Prime ninja!" called Randy to him, but without an answer "Too bad, Randy, I'm afraid he's not in the mood to talk" said Max with an evil giggle.

"Max, or should I say: NomiRandy? You better get off that place before I-!"

"Wait, wait, WAIT! NOMIRANDY!? What the heck!?"

"Why are you so surprised? I told you it's someone you knew that looked similar to you"

"Yeah, but you said his name was Max! You didn't say a thing about NomiRandy!" said Randy, too mad to remember Max was there, watching them "What? There's other Max?" asked Johan, confused "Let me explain, since you both seem confused as hell" said Max as his shadow extended toward Randy and Johan without them noticing and grabbed them both "You're right, I am 'NomiRandy' (Seriously, what lame name), but I'm also Max, or rather, he's a part of me" He said, squeezing Johan even harder as he struggled "You see, when that foolish creature known as the Halloween-ja suit let his curiosity take over and released me, I consumed him and with the power that I gained, I broke free from my special jail. Then, trying to figure a way out, I met your clone Max, and absorbed him as well. His intelligence and advanced tech was more than enough to allow me to break into the Nomicon's Yokai jail and release them, as well as making a path with them and bounding their souls with mine, with every Yokai that dies in the battlefield, I grow stronger. It was fun playing games" he said while squeezing his shadows with the intent of killing them both.

"Nice try, but your shadows can't touch light!" Said Randy as he entered ninja rage mode and evaporated the chains of both him and Johan, as well as Prime Ninja's as Max lost focus for a second. In an instant, Prime ninja performed a front flip and joined the other two ninjas "Glad you're in the mood for combat, first" said Randy while feeling pretty confident now that he had the strongest ninja with him "don't get cocky, kid. Remember, this guy had the power to escape the Nomicon and now he is much stronger than before…" he said while looking at Max who just stood there and laughed at their pathetic struggles against him "Yeah, I was planning on asking you, what the hell is he…?"

"Remember that time when I tried to teach you a lesson about balance and listening to yourself?" He asked.

"Yeah…?"

"Well, in order to teach you, I made Max (or NomiRandy) out of your essence and this dimension's as well. I created the bad version of you using all of your negative emotions, but lacking any trace of positive feelings, he evolved into something else, something evil, and as you dropped him back into the Nomicon, I personally sealed him to prevent him from going back outside and cause trouble, but now he's free once again and super powered with Max's and the Halloween-ja suits essences as well!"

"Quite a background story, eh?" said Max as he extended his arm towards the trio and many shadow arms and wolves extended towards them. The three ninjas leaped in different directions, doing their best evading the shadow attacks that bounced from the walls, roofs and floor "Hah! Nice try, but your little shadows have nothing on us!" said Randy, as he burned a wave of shadow hands with a fireball "Do you really think that this is the extent of my powers?" said Max as he vanished into his own shadow and emerged from Randy's. A jet stream emerged from his shoulder and Max was about to deliver him an incredibly powerful punch from behind, if it wasn't for Johan and Prime ninja, who took the hit for him and were sent to the other side of the room. "No!" he said as he watched his two friends crash into a wall and get smashed by gravel "Good, now it's only you and me, and I have quite the grudge to settle with you" he said with a pair of glowing red eyes.

Randy activated his ninja rage to its full power and charged forwards, Max did as well and they both clashed in a blast of shadows and fire. Randy sent multiple fire kicks and blasts, and Max evaded him by shadow-stepping through different places in the room, Max sent a giant, concentrated shadow fist towards Randy and punched him into a support pillar. Randy's outfit disassembled around the mouth and he sent a huge breath of fire against him, hitting him hardly "give up, it's over" said Randy as he stood above the burnt Max, only to meet his grin "What?" he asked, and the entire room was flooded with a sea of shadows "The last one of my pathetic subordinates died, huh?" said Max as Howard celebrated with the ninjas and the rebel Yokais as he stood above the giant Ryujin he decapitated down himself "Never mind, I'll just have to destroy them all myself!" Randy was chocking from all the liquid shadows that were surrounding him and even entering his mouth, eyes and nostrils. Max, who didn't seem to get affected by it at all, was walking towards Randy slowly as he spoke: "You were quite the powerful rival, I'll give you that. You and your friends were quite the bother but now I will absorb you. Enjoy watching your friends die by my hands as a part of me!" and by that, he released an insane laugh.

Randy couldn't bear the thought of all the fighting done for nothing, he couldn't bear the thought of more of his friends and loved ones dying because of his being powerless and incapable as the ninja, no… He couldn't accept it, and he will do anything he can to make sure he saves everyone this time!

Suddenly, a surge of energy passed through Randy, red vein-like stripes spread across his suit, his eyes turned red and he felt more powerful than ever. With a flash of red light, Randy destroyed the sea of shadows and Max was blown away by the shockwave. He tried to attack him with shadows but they all faded away as they reached his powerful red aura. From the distance, Johan and Prime Ninja emerged from the gravel and watched Randy's new power "Wow!" exclaimed an astonished Johan with shiny eyes. Prime ninja, on the other hand, was shocked. "Impossible…" he said with eyes wide open in fear. "No! get away from me!" he said "Max, it's time you pay for your crimes" said Randy as he held him by his throat, pushed him against the wall and focused his energy on his fist "Nooo…!" yelled Max as Randy punched him with a punch so strong, that he destroyed the wall and caused him to explode into shadows. "It's over" he said with relief. "Indeed it is, mate. Good job!" said Johan from behind his back "Johan! Prime ninja! You are alive!" said Randy, and Prime ninja held him by his arm "Randy! Listen to me, whatever happens to you, don't you use that power EVER AGAIN! You heard me!?" "Uhhh… sure" said the confused Randy as he let him down. Suddenly, the entire city began to shake "We gotta get tha hell outta here!" said Johan too shaken to remember to forget his sailor accent "Let's go!" said Randy and they all began to ran down the halls, evading giant falling boulders and pillars "Drake!" yelled Randy as the Ryujin who stood above the guards' corpses dashed towards them and they all flew from the city.

Back on land, the three ninjas and the dragon reunited with the rest and they all watched as the city slowly descended into the valley "Nomicon city has fallen…" said Johan "What are you going to do now?" asked Howard as a minimized version of Bruce Beek stood on his shoulder "Simply, we will rebuild the city" said Prime Ninja as he turned to Mike and the other Yokai "As well as establish an alliance with all the other residents of this world"

"That's more like it!" said Mike with crossed arms as all the Yokai behind him burst in laugh "Great! I have had many ideas for decades about how to redesign the city! We'll add a generator near the river, a shopping center near the mountains and hmm hm hhhmmm…" said the enthusiastic Ninja Viceroy before his mouth was shout by Sarah and he eventually gave up. Everyone laughed and they had a feast before opening a portal and departing "It was great, meeting you Randy" said Johan "You too, but what about Helena?" he asked to Johan, who seemed to be let down and seeing this made to Randy want to punch himself "since her mother is gone I'll take care of her. Hopefully one day she'll forgive me for what I've done…" Randy rested a hand on his shoulder and said: "Don't worry, I'm sure she will" Johan smiled, shaked his hand and said: "thanks, brother". On the other side, Howard was discussing with Mike "…so how did you confuse my ridiculous disguise with your cousin?" Mike sighed and showed him a picture of his cousin, who to Howard's shock, seemed incredibly identical to Howard disguised as a Tanuki "Whoa" said Howard with his jaw open "The ironic thing is that when we first met, I actually thought he was a disguised human for a moment" said Mike as he hugged Howard, who once again felt disturbed by the feeling of his balls touching him. After a few more goodbyes, the heroes with their new birdy partner left the nomicon Dimension and fell into Howard's room.

"Shit! My parents are going to kill me for disappearing all this time!" said Randy, who suddenly realized they were in the Nomicon world for quite a long time now "Mine too!" said a desperate Howard 'Actually-' Bruce Beek started talking inside their minds until they were interrupted by the being slam opened "Howard! Today's your turn to throw the trash!" Said and angry Heidi, who was studying for her psychometric.

"Seriously!? That's what I get after disappearing for weeks!?" said an angry Howard.

"Weeks? What are you talking about, you weirdo? You and Rando were closed in your room for about half an hour" said Heidi as she closed the door behind her and went back to her room. "Half an hour!? But HOW!?" demanded a shocked Randy 'as I was about to say, time runs differently between dimensions, while two weeks passed in the Nomicon's Dimension, only half an hour passed in your dimension'. "Cool!" said both Randy and Howard as they realized they still had the weekend off and resumed their videogames.

* * *

A shadow from the Nomicon crawled out and went all the way to a dark alley, where it reformed as Max "Hahaha! Nice try, ninja! But you'll need more than that to take ME down, the moment of my revenge will come!" Said Max, before being grabbed by a robotic hand and slammed into a brick wall "What!?" he said as he tried to return into shadow from, but a weird device connected to the metallic arm of none other but Hannibal McFist sucked out his dark energy. "The moment of revenge will come, but it won't be YOUR revenge. Viceroy! Bring the blocker!" he said as Viceroy took out a weird device and he injected it into his chest. Max's eyes began to glow yellow and he himself stopped struggling "No… it will be MINE!" said Hannibal as the now zombie-like Max bowed in front of his new master.

**Another one bites the dust. What is McFist plotting? And can Randy stop him before it's too late? You'll find out soon. Now I'll take a little break, cuz I really forced myself in bringing you all of these chapters so fast. Until the next time, bye!**

**-I'm very sorry for the re-postings, but I was just fixing some chapters right now, so yeah, sorry**


	13. Chapter 11: Revenge of the 10th norisu I

**YO, everyone! I can't believe I've reached chapter 11 (although technically, I'm at chapter 13)! This is so far the furthest I've reached in a fanfic- I erased most of my old works, and I'm debating on erasing the other 2 AT fanfics I have left besides this one- and I'm planning on reaching at least 20 chapters! **

**Also, I wanted to say that this Fanfic's plot continues only the events of the episode: "The Brawn also rises" The series took on a whole different route after that and I couldn't stay on the same route because of all the plot twists, so this fanfic's storyline overlaps with the series' only until then.**

**Also, about this chapter, in case you're just beginning to read it from now and are being too lazy to read the story from the beginning, I suggest that you at least read chapter 8.5 "Gunz And Knives" before reading this.**

**I gotta do this every time, so I wont's get sued-**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED OR REFERED TO IN THIS FIC. ALSO I'M NOT INTENDING TO HURT ANY RELIGIOUS PERSON AND HIS BELIEFS WHATSOEVER, IT'S ALL PART OF THE STORY'S PLOT. **

**Chapter eleven: revenge of the 10****th**** Norisu- Part I**

'Norisville, a weird place indeed. Constantly threatened by an evil darkness crawling in its streets at night, and going rampaging by day. Things were weird to begin with; the world was threatened by an 800 year old sorcerer who transforms innocent, weak people into monsters and we were protected by an equally old ninja warrior, which only few knew what he was: it was just a mask, no, just a job. A job picked by a lousy teenage who is chosen every 4 years. Now more and more super-powered people appear and wreak havoc in this city (Although technically, I'm one of them). Monsters, demons, some may even call them gods, and it's time that the current chosen one fulfills his destiny and protect the city from this evil, but of all the people who could've been chosen… THAT GUY gets the job…' Julian was thinking to himself as he watched the chaos and destruction going in the junkyard from a safe distance.

The ninja and the Tengu Shogun were fighting tirelessly upon the wasted metal cars and electronics. "Hey, Tengu Shogun! What do you think about heavy metal?" asked the ninja as he threw a bunch of ninja rings into a pile of junk behind the Tengu, causing it to come crashing down on him. "Not bad, ninja" Said the Tengu shogun, rising from the pile "But you know what…?" he said while charging at him with his cleaver sword, the ninja avoided him but he kept flying towards a crane and slicing a wrecking ball attached to it, grabbing and swinging it in the ninja's direction "...I'm more of a Miley Cyrus fan!" he said as the wrecking ball connected and sent the ninja flying towards a pile of cars "Uhhn… Seatbelt didn't help much in this case…" Said the ninja while standing up and pretty nauseous. The Tengu Shogun then landed before him, his body becoming a shadow that then shrunk into the form of a small bird on the shoulder of who turned out to be Howard Weinerman, with his bird companion named Bruce Beek. Howard then grinned and said: "Hah! I told you I am more buff than you, Cunningham!" He said filled with pride "Yeah, yeah, whatever…" said the ninja while taking off his mask with the entire suit retreating into it, revealing the face and body of Randy Cunningham "I'm still more agile and fast than you, and let's not forget I saved your ass and everyone else's more times than you ever did".

"Oh, yeah? Well, let me tell you that I-"

"What the hell are you pair of douchebags doing in my spare parts Junkyard!?" Demanded an angry S. Ward Smith who just came out of a portable toilet "You're destroying my precious materials! Can't I even take a dump without getting annoyed by a bunch of reckless teenagers!?" He said while losing his patience. "Well, you were the one that called us here, and since you took SO LONG in taking that dump, we got bored and decided to have a power match" Said Howard, crossing his arms "What did you call us for anyway?" asked Randy, butting in "Oh, right. I called you here to give you a mission".

"A mission? What is it?" asked Randy "It better not be helping you move your stuff like the last time" said Howard as he relived some awful memories and shuddered. "Oh, don't worry" said Mr. Smith as he took out a photo out of his work vest and handed it to Randy "What the…!? What is this?" asked Randy as he looked at the image of two cyborg-ninjas that would've looked like Randy, if it wasn't for the robotic supplements in their faces, speaking near a rather suspicious boogie filled with tanks of green juice "It's just as it seems, a couple of Cyborg-ninjas discussing near a vehicle carrying a cargo of liquid stank" said Smith while rubbing his sunglasses oddly, without taking them off "Those guys wearing the face of the ninja have been the responsible ones for experimentation on human, murder, theft and many other crimes, and since you're familiar with them, I guess you can probably track down their hideout easily. So, how much do you want this time? I know that it's hard for you as the ninja to get a stable job so-"

"-No need, I have a grudge with these guys for stealing my DNA and trying to kill me. Besides, I'm the ninja! It's my duty responsibility and desire to protect everyone" sid Randy proudly. "Oh, how adorable!" Said Julian who suddenly appeared from a pile of washing machines "The great hero Randy Cunningham is going to save us all, someone, hold me! I think I might faint…" said Julian with the most venomous tone Randy and Howard ever hears "Julian!? What is he doing here?" asked Randy while being surprised that Julian was here, annoyed that he mocked him like that and also kinda scared by his new 'vampire-ish?' look like he described it in his mind. "Julian has been working for me for quite a while now, ever since you rescued him from the land of shadows and accidentally told him your secret identity" he said while tapping at Julian who grumbled with annoyance. "Really? Then, what's with the new look the-" Howard began to say, but got shut as Julian kicked a car and sent it flying towards a crushing machine at the end of the junkyard "New look? Are you really that stupid…!?" said Julian while turning around and walking away "Let's just go already! The quicker we move the faster we finish this mission and the faster I get rid of you dumbasses and return to my personal mission" he said while walking towards the entrance.

'What's his deal?' said Bruce into everyone's minds while holding back the urge to grow to his original size and bite Julian's head off "To be honest, I don't know" said Randy "Julian used to be so girly and nice before, but now he's the complete image of manliness and a serious fuckhead" he said while trying and failing to find a trace of good old Julian in this weird new guy "Yeah, that guy did a complete 360°, I wonder what happened to him…" said Howard "Yeah, about that…" said S. Ward Smith while scratching the back of his head "…It was your fault". "What? How!?" demanded Randy "well, to begin with, let's point the obvious and remind you guys that you let him to rot in THE Land Of Shadows".

"Oh, right" said Howard feeling kinda bad "Then, what's with his strange, new look and his strength, because that wasn't human, as far as I could tell" said Randy pointing towards the iron cube that used to be a car at the far edge of the junkyard "I'm getting to that. Remember all those stories in Christianity about Angels and Demons?"

"Yeah…?" said both Randy and Howard, not understanding his point. "Yeah. Julian's a demon" said Mr. Smith "What!?" Said Howard, not believing the Bible was actually right about something "Mhmm, you see; demons were actually former humans that got trapped and escaped from the land of shadows after getting trapped there, but since they spent too much time in there, the dark energy slowly entered the their pores, cells and blood, transforming them into the infamous humanoids called 'Demons'. Can you understand now why he's so mad at you?" he asked, not expecting to get an answer from the two adolescents. "Yeah, get it now, but isn't there a way to turn him back?" Mr. Smith nodded negatively "Not that I know of, the darkness sunk pretty in him; I'm actually surprised he still has enough morals and sense of justice to pursuit criminals and take them down" he said "Well, you may not know one, but if it exist, we will find! As much of a weirdo Julian was and is, I still somewhat consider him a friend. We'll save him, right Cunningham?" asked Howard while putting a hand on Randy's chest "Of course we will!" said Randy getting his feelings fired up "Good, now leave me alone, you bozos!" said Mr. Smith as they both changed into the Ninja and the Tengu Shogun and went after Julian.

A guy with an orange beard and a cowboy hat appeared behind him "How's the kid doing?" he asked "Not good, the darkness is sinking really deep inside him. It's really getting attached to his rage, madness and lack of self-confidence and considering his past and the fact that he has no family to console him makes things even worse. At this rate, he'll become a full-fledged demon and we'll have to pull down the curtains on him…" The guy looked at the trio who was discussing near the entrance before flying, riding and ninja-comet-sprinting away, but more of all, he was looking at Julian's face; the sad face of a griever and a pair of eyes reflecting a screaming soul, sorta like his in the past "Is there really no medicine?" he finally asked. Mr. Smith scratched his small beard before answering: "Well, there is always…that" the cowboy raised an eyebrow "And you really think he'll get that in his physical, spiritual and mental shape?" he asked "Well, he did mention a girl, what was her name? Kang something…" the cowboy sighed while looking at his aging partner and remembering his age and said: "Well, whoever it is, I hope she can lighten his heart once again..."

In a lab, a single person was sitting in front of a monitor, although "person" doesn't really fit his description: he was like a mix between a rotting zombie, a cyborg, and a ninja with a black and green suit. Tubes were stretching from his chest towards his entire body. In his chest, a Powerball was resting. He was speaking in the monitor to a guy wearing a white cloak, a white hat with a skull on it and a bunch of purple Powerballs lying around his neck. Although the only visible part of him was his upper face, he resembled very much an adult version of Julian In white, a mechanic eyeball resting in his left socket. "So, how are things going? Is the juice ready yet?" asked the guy in white "Oh don't worry, I'll have the juice ready, as long as you fill in your end of the deal and swear your loyalty to the sorcerer" unbeknown to the cyborg-ninja- zombie, the white person grinned under his cape "Sure, I swear loyalty to the all-mighty sorcerer, I am a gentleman after all, and I know how to keep my promises…Mr. 10th Norisu" the malicious aura in the form of the sorcerer disappeared from behind the 10th Norisu's back, where it was just a couple of seconds ago. he sighed in relief and said "Alright, I'll have them delivered to you immediately".

"Good…" and by that the monitor's screen went black.

"Hello, Mr. Norisu" said the voice of Hannibal McFist, who turned off his cloaking device and appeared in front of him "Intruder! I'll make you pay for entering my-"

"Oh please!" said McFist "I'm not here to bother you; I'm here to talk business with you… As well as help you with your little rebellion…" the 10th Norisu shuddered "W-What!? What are you talking about?" he said "Don't give that crap, I know all about your little 'Ragnarok' project, and I'm here to ask for your full cooperation with finances and assistance as part of that plan" said McFist while overflowing with a malignant aura which the 10th Norisu knew wasn't gonna help him with his plans "And what do you have to offer" he asked while crossing his arms "Oh, I'm sorry did I say talk business?" Said McFist while suddenly slamming his metallic chair, creating a bump in it and changing into a more serious face "I meant I was gonna threat you; become my partner and let me in your little coup d'état, or I'll leak this piece of information to the sorcerer and put an end to your plans" he said with an ominous tone. Realizing he had no way out of there and that this man McFist was no fool like he thought he was, the 10th Norisu decided to become partners with this new, rather interesting person. At least like that he'll be able to keep him in check "You're quite the malicious person, McFist".

"You too, Mr. Norisu" replied Hannibal.

"Please, call me Ayato".

**Alliances, betrayals and secret plans are forming all over Norisville Things are getting quite suspicious in the underworld, two new crime masters appear and McFist has become the puppeteer in this deadly puppet show. Will Randy, Howard and Julian survive the horrors that are waiting for them?**

**To Be Continued…**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey there!**

**So I decided to not post anything until I watch the season 2 finale of "Randy Cunningham: 9****th**** grade ninja" so I can do my best to keep the storyline as canon as possible. I've watched it, and I gotta say: it was awesome.**

**(SPOILER ALERT!) But I have to say, now that the sorcerer is dead and Julian is back to be a single person, my fic has now completely de-railed from the canon road.**

**Anyway here's the twelfth chapter, enjoy! **

**Chapter twelve: revenge of the 10****th**** Norisu- Part II**

Julian, Randy and Howard were traveling across the streets of Norisville via flight, motorcycle and ninja-comet-sprinting. The sun had already set and the night turned the lively, shiny city into a dark, shady place. "So, where is this place? I've never been on this side of the city…" asked Randy "It's the poor district of Norisville, of course you haven't been there…" Said Julian, clearly annoyed by Randy's ignorance "…It's also the place where that place is…"

"What place?" asked Howard. "It doesn't matter now. Look, we've reached our destination" said Julian, pointing at the abandoned hotel which appeared on the background of the picture. A neon sign was hanging in front of it with the words "10 Night of riches, sake and utter pleasure". "Well, I guess it's time we start searching for some secret passage way or something" Said Julian "How are you so sure it's here? Maybe it was on their way there" said Randy. "Most likely not. They weren't driving the car; I don't think they would stop in the middle of whatever task they were given. Besides, they were empty spaces in the back of that buggy, as if there were some tanks missing, in other words: This is either the rendezvous spot where they were dropping their cargo, or their hideout's entrances were they were loading it. Either way, we benefit from this location and get to know about this mysterious crime lord"

"That's incredible, Julian!" Said Randy.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever" said Julian waving his hand dismissively and walking away "Look, I'm sorry you got trapped in the land of shadows because of me, you're angry, I understand…"

"That's the problem, you DON'T understand! While you and Howard were having fun, dating girls and playing video games, living the dream life of a teenager at the edge of his childhood, I was stuck in a place overflowing with darkness for MONTHS! Do you have ANY idea what I've seen? Do you know what I've been through, physically and mentally!? I became a murderer, a psycho, but more than anything, I lost my humanity. So don't come to tell me that you understand ANYTHING about me, you got it!?" said Julian with an insane amount of killing intent radiating from his eyes "Julian, I'm-"

"Guys! Look what I found here!" said Howard removing a billboard and revealing a lever made of futuristic-looking technology "Good job, Howard" said Julian pulling the lever, much to Howard's annoyance, who wanted to do the honors.

In an instant, the earth began to tremble; the neon sign changed from "10 Night of riches, sake and utter pleasure" to "10 N o ri s u " and the hotel itself split in half, revealing a diagonal tunnel going to the depths of earth, and a stepping platform on top of a railroad heading down. The three super powered teens stepped on the platform and to their surprise it began to descend immediately. Passing on top of a giant hall and across different machines and tanks filled with chemically enhanced liquid stank, the place sent shivers down Randy and Howard, but it awoke Julian's curiosity; the tanks all had The Mad Hatter's sigil, as well as a weirdly shaped 10 on them. 'So whoever is this crime lord, he's cooperating with this Mad Hatter guy as well…' thought Julian to himself.

Without warning, a missile flew towards their direction, blowing the platform they were standing on to pieces. Bruce managed to wrap himself around Howard just in time, Randy's ninja instincts, senses and reflexes cooperated to make him jump away from danger and Julian's demon skin protected him from the blast, falling to the floor nearly unscratched, doesn't mean it didn't hurt like a bitch though.

Randy and Howard grouped with Julian and helped him up, but when they came to, they were surrounded by Ninja-Cyborgs and a weird aircraft hovering above them. A pair of hands clapped slowly as a figure emerged from the crowd. When the three looked in the direction of the noise, they were surprised by the twisted thing that stood in front of them. It seemed like a combination between a Ninja, a zombie and a stank cyborg; half of his face was a skull while the other half was covered with rotting human flesh and covered with a shredded ninja mask. His left leg and right arm were covered with parts from a ninja suit that had holes in it, revealing bones and flesh. The rest of his body (or what remained of it) was covered with a highly advanced armor with the number 10 carved on it. A sorcerer Powerball was fixed in his chest with tubes carrying green liquid to his arms and legs coming from it.

"So you're the sick bastard who's been trying to clone me, you look even sicker than I imagined. Who are you? And what's with that strange ninja suit and the number 10 on it?" Asked Randy while pointing with his sword at the cyborg-zombie-ninja's chest "Oh, you shouldn't worry about that too much, all answers will come to you, I promise, but right now you guys are going down" he said as the weird aircraft landed, revealing itself to be none other than Debbie Kang wearing a strange flight suit and armed to the top "Debbie!?" yelled Randy, Julian and Howard in unison as they stared confused at the girl "What did you do to her!?" asked Julian enraged as he pointed his large sleeve in the zombie ninja's direction and a handgun emerged from it as he put his index at the trigger. "Oh, nothing special. She just got…Reprogrammed" he said smiling devilishly as Debbie did the same and shot some stunning darts at the 3 super powered teenagers, neutralizing the Ninja and the Tengu Shogun, but not the half-demon Julian "You son of a bitch" said Julian taking out the dart and running past some ninja-cyborgs towards him, only for the undead shadow warrior to evade his attack and hitting him with some red metallic knuckles, taking out Julian and leaving a burning mark in the shape of the knuckles "Did you really think I wouldn't have my own stock of sacred metal?" he said as he quickly took the knuckles off and passed them to Debbie while shaking his smoking hand to cool it off. The metal clearly had an effect on him as well.

Julian looked on Debbie standing above him with a blank expression on her face "Debbie…" he whispered weakened while trying to reach to her from the ground with his trembling hand, only to lose consciousness. Debbie's eye shone for a moment before she shook her head and returned to her blank expression. "Alright, what are you people thinking you're doing? I didn't make you so you would serve me as statues, back to work!" said the 10th Norisu before he pointed at a squad of 6 Cyber-ninjas "you four! Carry the turning demon and the possessed redhead to the dungeon on the 5th floor, and you two! Follow me to my office and bring the ninja with you. And Debbie…" he said while looking at Debbie with doubtful eyes.

"Yes, master?" replied Debbie with not the slightest shred of tone.

"… Stand guard over the cells of the other two intruders." he said with his doubt gone.

"Roger that".

**And that's it for episode twelve! Hope you guys enjoyed it and are not too angry with me taking pauses from time to time. On the next week or two I'll start writing my new AU besides this one, so if you prefer a more canon version of my story, you are welcome to read it and comment your thoughts and opinions. **


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Before I begin this chapter I just wanted I Just wanted to say a couple o' things:**

**1) I decided I won't do a more canon version of this fic because I don't want to take any ideas from the producers and fanfics are mostly never canon anyway, so yeah.**

**2) If during this fic I hurt people with certain ships, I'm sorry. I'm just following my muse. **

**3) I know Howard's name should be Dai-Tengu, but I wanted to be more original.**

**4) Sorry for the delay (again) it's not that easy for a guy like me to force myself to write.**

**5) I'm sorry if it's annoying, but I have to say this every time:**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED OR REFERENCED TO IN THIS FIC.**

**Chapter thirteen: revenge of the 10****th**** Norisu- part III**

Randy woke up with in an instant.

Kneeling while sweating and breathing heavily, he looked down to see he was chained to the floor and as he looked around, he saw he was in some sort of office underground. Everything looked pretty much regular and resembled McFist's office, except for a huge tank filled with liquid stank and what seemed like a stanked shark swimming in it. The doors opened and the mysterious zombie-ninja-cyborg entered and sat in his desk in front of Randy.

"You must be quite confused as for what the heck is going on here, right?" he said while he was using the touch screen on his desktop and locating a few files "As a matter of fact I am, but I don't give a shit about it since you'll kill me anyway" said Randy with a mocking tone which the person didn't like at all, but he then smiled and said: "Oh so you're not interested in the last bit about the history of the ten Norisu ninjas then" that actually DID caught The Ninja's attention "Yeah, there's only nine norisu, you should learn how to count, dude" said the ninja. The figure then smiled: "and your book told you that, am I right?" he said while opening a draw under his desk and pulling out the ninja Nomicon "How did you-!?"

"I just took it out of your suit…" he said while looking into the cover "…So this is how my stupid big brother preserved himself and his tradition on, huh? Not bad for such an ignorant person like him.."

"Brother!? What are you talking about? And who the fuck are you!?" asked Randy getting more confused, curious and enraged as time passed by "Oh, that's right, excuse my manners, my name is Norisu Hayato, the 10th Norisu ninja" he said with a novel gesture and a smile that made his rotten face look even more scary. "Alright, let's say that I believe you," said Randy while beginning to doubt himself "what's your deal?"

"Glad you asked" said Hayato "my story begins 800 years ago; my dad, me and my nine brothers were the last warriors of the most powerful ninja clan in the world. The one you call 'first ninja's name was Norisu Kinjo, the eldest of us brothers. I came second after all and I was the smartest of the Norisu, after that came Shin, Naraku, sarutobi, Hanzou etc. while my other brothers where focusing on keeping the tradition, I was more interested in technology, science and discovery.

My experiments brought me to unlock new types of knowledge and power, but my brothers and father objected, they said my experiments and means were corrupt, inhumane, INSANE. I had to take them out, so I attacked at night and slashed my dad's throat, but that bastard Kinjo went for a night walk with his beloved fiancée and came back home just when I finished father off.

He alerted our brothers and they all united against me in a furious rage attack. I stood no chance, but as I looked at the disappointed and pitiful face of Kinjo as he was about to deal the finishing blow, I was filled with a beastly burst of fury and yelled at the skies that I will have revenge.

Finally, the time came: when the sorcerer's orbs flew to the four corners of Norisville, one of them landed near my shamed, hidden grave. Attracted to all of the negative thoughts that still remained in my dead brain cells, the ball rolled and dug into my grave until it pierced my chest. Filled with the energy of the powerball, I rose from the grave and went to my old house to fulfill my revenge on my brothers, only to discover they were all dead, except for my big brother, who didn't seem to remember anything about the clan and being a ninja. It was only after seeing someone wearing my brother's suit and watching from afar as that stranger held a book filled with mystical power that I understood what has happened, but when I tried to attack him, he was too strong for me to beat him with my rotting, weak corpse.

So after killing Kinjo I started to build an empire in secret for 800 years, dedicated to study the new ninjas' strengths and weaknesses and develop high-level tech, but that wasn't enough, for every decade that passed, when I finally thought I made the perfect weapon for destroying the ninja, the new one was stronger than the ones before him, so I decided to wait for a crucial event- the final battle. Using the sorcerer's aid I would build an army of ninja clones that will help me destroy the world my brothers held so dearly and even defeat the sorcerer after he's free from his prison. I decided to call that little plan 'project ragnarok'. Cool name, right?

Unfortunately, the DNA samples from the drops of blood we got from you weren't enough to make complete clones, but now that I have you, I can get the perfect sample AND kill the one carrying my brother's legacy in his presence, so stay still…" he said as his robotic hand went into his arm and instead a green laser sword emerged from it. He was about to cut the ninja's head off when suddenly a fist connected to his skull, making a crack in it and sending him flying "What the..!?" he said in shock "Nice try," said Randy as he shook his blazing hands from behind his back and a bunch of melted chains fell to the floor "but you'll need more than that to bring me down" The 10th Norisu then chuckled "I see… I underestimated your intelligence and fast thinking ability, it's almost a shame that I have to kill you" he said as he stood up "Well… Almost" the 10th Norisu charged in a speed that caught Randy unguarded and Randy in a reflex blocked with his sword. A red aura appeared around the blade and it repelled the stank laser blade, which shocked both Randy and Ayato "Gotta hand it to Smith, dude knows how to make a good sword" said Randy inspecting the blade. The ninja and the 10th Norisu went into offensive stands and prepared to attack each other.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the underground facility, Julian and Howard went through an inspection; Bruce Beek was separated from Howard and locked in a high-tech bird cage while Julian was going through a scanner which showed all the metallic objects on him "drop your weapons on the table before I blow your freaking head off" said a scientist with his finger in a signal for his ninja-borgs to ready their laser arms. Julian let out a scoffing giggle before taking out 13 shurikens, 6 hidden blades, 8 grenades, 2 hanguns and one big-ass gun "How the hell do you put such a thing in your jacket!?" asked Howard, to which Julian simply replied: "It folds".

Locked in a cell, Howard and Julian began discussing.

"I can't believe this is happening to me…" said Julian.

"Yeah, and I had a date tomorrow. Morgan's going to kill me…" replied Howard.

"Well, it's because of you fucktard and your dumbass friend that we're stuck here in the first place".

"What was that? Why don't you try to say that to my face, huh Mr. Punisher?"

"Oh, please, even with your abs, without your armor you're not stronger than me, birdbrain".

Howard punched Julian in the face and they both got into a bloody fight until the guards came in and separated them. In that moment Julian hit his head against the nose bridge of the ninja-borg that held him and ripped the laser gun from his arm to shoot the other confused guards with it while Howard separated his holder's legs, pulled his arms forwards and dropped him down on his back and then finished him off with a strong step that smashed his head. "Hey, since the subject came up, what IS your hero name? Night-crawler, blood-striker…" asked Howard "I'm not as immature as to play heroes with you guys, I work in the shadows. Most of my victims don't live long enough to remember my name anyway, so why bother with a hero-name. Good job on following my lead, by the way" said Julian as he picked his weapons and put them back into his trench-coat.

"What are you talking about?"

"Wait, you didn't know? I was pretending to fight with you so they'll come in and we'll take them down". Said the surprised Julian. "Nope. I just really wanted to beat you up" said Howard as he broke Bruce's cage with a chair and let the thankful young Tengu wrap around his body and turn him once again into the Tengu Shogun. Julian frowned and wiped the blood off his lip. 'Where now?' asked Bruce inside both Howard and Julian's minds "Now we get Randy, find the core of this place and blow it to hell with all the technology in it, and then probably go to Mcdonalds and have some triple-layered burgers…" said Julian.

Then something came crashing through the roof and made a crater on the floor, it was Debbie Kang which was locked on to Julian and Howard. Howard took out his blazing cleaver greatsword while Julian took out his sleeve handguns and pointed at her "Oh, right. I forgot about her" he said. "Oh great, how am I supposed to fight my ex?" said Howard "You don't" said Julian "look at Debbie's helmet, that's a transmitter which is connected to her head, she's most likely being controlled by some sort of signal, take out the transmitter-"

"-And Kang's back to normal! Ok, I admit, you're quite smart".

"Thanks, now- LOOK OUT!" yelled Julian as a swarm of rockets came to his direction. The Tengu Shogun blocked the missiles with his wings while Julian evaded the rockets just barely "I hate it when she does that!" yelled Howard "No kidding" said Julian as Debbie's engine let out a jet stream and she flew in their direction while guns appeared all over her armor and she sprayed led at them. Some of the shots hit Julian in his arms and legs while others penetrated Howard's armor and left them both heavily injured. As she spun around and prepared to rain missiles on their heads, Julian and Howard hid behind a pillar.

"There's no way we can survive another round of shots, how the hell can we deal with that much firepower!?" asked Julian. "Well, you know what they say…" said Howard coming out of the pillar and holding his flaming greatsword while Debbie shot another round of missiles "…You gotta fight fire with fire!" said Howard swinging is sword from right to left with all his power, letting out a giant arc of fire that evaporated the missiles and knocked Debbie out. She stood up, but Julian shot the transmitter, making it spark and letting out weird static sounds. She screamed in pain while holding her head tight. On her eyes were programming codes scrolling down in front of the reflection of Julian and Howard taking his armor off. "G-guys…? Argh!" she said trying to rip off the transmitter from her head until Julian took it off without effort "Are you okay?" asked Julian helping her up "Yeah, I'm fine…" said Debbie slowly recovering her memories "Sorry about trying to blow you to pieces…".

"Considering what I've been through… That's nothing" said Howard joking and making both Debbie and Julian frown "What?".

"Too bad you didn't blow them up, though" said a familiar voice as a figure stepped into the large room, but remained in the shadows "Dave!?" yelled all three of "Hello, my friends" said Dave with a tone that sent shivers down her spine and surfaced some dark memories into her "Dave! What are you doing here..?" asked Julian as he let off of Debbie and ran to him. Suddenly, Debbie remembered "Julian, wait! He's-" but it was too late; Dave let out an evil grin as his eyes shone blue and he connected a loud punch to Julian's chest, sending him flying in Howard's direction, who barely managed to change into the Tengu shogun and catch him "What the..!?" said Howard as Dave stepped into the light and revealed himself, and while he still wore his green barrette, everything else about him changed; he was wearing a McHighwork's green and black overall with McFist's insignia on his left side and back, a device Julian knew too well was attached to his chest and sent blue pipes into his body. He had two weird power gauntlets attached to his lower arms and his hair turned from brown to black.

"Dave, what have you done…!?" asked Julian while recovering from his injuries "What you were too afraid to, my 'friend'. I carried on with Der Klub's legacy and gave myself a serious power-up. I'll get my revenge on this pathetic world for beating me up again and again, I'LL KILL THEM ALL!" said Dave as he laughed out of his mind "Dave! This was never Der Klub's intention-"

"-SHUT UP! You KILLED the Klub. When you left, everyone left as well. You never bothered to talk to us again, you even missed Theresa's funeral, you fucking bastard!" Julian's face was filled with pain. It's not that he wasn't there because that he didn't care, it' because that he considered Theresa his little sister that it was too painful for him to go "You left us…No…You BETRAYED us! And for that, I'm going to kill you first!" said Dave as he charged in, but stopped as the ninja came flying through a wall and crashed near his friends "Randy, are you okay!?" asked Debbie "Debbie? What's going on here?" asked the ninja as he stood up and the 10th Norisu came through the wall with an army of ninja-borgs "Dave! Why didn't you call for reinforcements?" asked Ayato "I wanted the pleasure to kill them myself, but now you're bothering me" said Dave crossing his arms "Heh. Don't get too cocky, child!" said the 10th Norisu with a smug "looks like we're in a bit of trouble, huh?" said Randy "Oh, please! With a team consisting of a Norisu ninja, a Tengu possessed bro, a half-demon teenager and a F-35 girl armed to her nails, I think we have a pretty good chance here!" said Weinerman as they readied their weapons for the battle.

**And that's it for now, a crazed Dave on a vengeance trip, an 800 year old undead cyborg ninja, not to mention the new jet powered ally that joined the gang and a ton of ninja-borgs. Thank you all for sticking with me so far, you guys are great. See you in the next episode.**


	16. SO SORRY

**Hello everybody!**

**So I was planning on what to do with my story and I realised I blocked myself; by "replacing" Theresa with Rose I came to some problems with the planning of the plot and the elements it inflicted on it that I didn't realize because I wasn't planning that far ahead, and with all the new developments that contradicted former plot events I got stuck in deep shit. So with regret I inform you that I won't continue this story.**

**Those were the bad news.**

**The good news: I'm renewing project "Randy Cunningham: 10th grade ninja"- as I mentioned before, I was planning on making a lighter version of this story which is far more aligned with the show's plot and happens after the events of "Ball's Well That Friend's Well" for the readers who can't handle deaths and language, but I gave up since I couldn't do it while I'm busy with RC11GN, but since I won't be writing that story anymore, I hope to see you all in my new fic.**

**So be prepared, cuz this one will feature similar characters with different backgrounds, new villains, new adventures and a whole lot of fun and action. **


End file.
